CONfusion
by DaAmazingMeepers
Summary: Yami has his own body now - but he's stuck in the real world in a manga convention! Will he be able to return to Domino with the help of a teenage girl, or will he be trapped in reality with the rabid fangirls forever? YamixOC MarikOOC
1. Prologue: Separation Gone Wrong

Hi y'all! Okay, first of all, I am NOT giving up on my other story! I just happen to be taking a break from it! I'm not a quitter, so I'm going to finish the story…eventually…but right now I have this story that needs to be put down on paper – er, computer screen. Once again, I am NOT abandoning my other story; I just need time for more ideas to show up.

Secondly, although this is a Yu-Gi-Oh story, it will NOT be a yaoi! I have nothing against yaoi lovers, but I absolutely despise yaoi. Sorry if you are disappointed, but please read the story anyway!

Also, I haven't gotten to the part where they meet Marik in the series, so I don't know if I've got his personality down or not, so if I don't please don't kill me!!! Anyhoo, I think that's all, but if I do think of anything else, I'll put it in the afternote. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not in any way, shape, or form own any of the characters, places, and items from Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own Raven from Teen Titans. I only own my OC.

.:.:.

Prologue; Separation Gone Wrong

It was an ordinary day in Domino High School. It was right after the last class, and everyone was eager to go home and maybe challenge their friends to duels. Yugi Mutou was packing his school bag slowly. He was in a really good mood; no bullies had bothered him for the longest time, and people were starting to respect him more since he had defeated Seto Kaiba in a duel. It was looking to be the best week he had had all year!

"Hey Yug!" someone called out, and he turned around to see who it was.

It was his best friend, Jonouchi. They had been friends ever since Yugi had tried to defend him from the biggest bully in the school.

"Hi Jonouchi," he called back. "Do you want to come over to my place today? Grandpa just got the latest shipment of Duel monster cards!"

"Sure, I was just about to ask anyway!"

"I'll come too!" called Anzu.

"Me too!" said Honda.

"I believe I shall accompany you." Said Bakura.

"Guys, guys," protested Yugi. "This is turning into a party!"

"Well why not? It's Friday!" said Jonouchi.

Yugi laughed. "Okay," he said, "But I have to ask Grandpa first."

They all headed back for Yugi's Grandpa's game shop. They were about halfway there, when they heard someone calling, "Yugi!" They turned around to find Marik running their way. He seemed very excited about something.

"Yugi, I've got some fantastic news!" he said.

"What is it?"

"I found a way to separate your soul from Atem's!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

Atem was a 2000-year-old pharoh who was trapped in the millennium puzzle that Yugi had solved. The result of solving it gave him a dual personality. The others also called him Yami or Dark Yugi.

"What would happen to Yami's soul after it was separated from mine?" asked Yugi. He didn't want to lose his friend.

"Don't worry, it's a spell that will give you and Atem separate bodies. He won't die."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. No one wanted Yami to disappear.

"Did you hear that Yami?" asked Yugi.

From deep inside Yugi, he heard, _"I heard it."_ He sounded eager.

"How soon can you work the spell?" asked Anzu.

"We can do it right now if no one minds."

No one minded, so Marik lead them to the place where he would perform the spell. It was an abandoned lot with a cement circle in the middle. Quickly, Marik drew a figure eight in the middle with chalk..

"Stand in the center of that figure." He told Yugi.

Yugi complied. Then Marik started chanting something that was an even mix of Egyptian and Latin words. Yugi's brain felt remotely like it was a piece of taffy that someone was pulling apart. Slowly, even though he wasn't trying to move, his body started to inch towards the top half of the figure eight. Without turning his head, he looked at the bottom half. To his surprise, he saw a translucent image of – himself! But it wasn't him – it was too tall, too sly looking. It was Yami.

Finally, the spell was over. The translucent image solidified. Yami opened his eyes. He looked around. Then he looked down at his hands, then at Yugi. He smiled. "I'm here." He said.

Everyone cheered. It didn't last long though, because just then, they heard a sucking sound, much like that of a vacuum cleaner. They looked up, and to their shock, they saw a huge purple mass forming in the sky.

"Oh no!" cried Marik, "I accidentally combined two spells!"

The last thing Yami heard before he was sucked into the swirling vortex was Yugi screaming his name.

.:.:.

Afternote; Okay, if you're reading this, it either means you read the story and were interested enough to find out what I had to say after it, or you completely skipped the story and automatically decided that I'm a horrible author. If it's the latter, I apologize. T-T Once again, I haven't gotten to the part where the gang meets Marik, so I have absolutely no idea what his personality is like. If you have any information – no spoilers – feel free to send it in! And now, I'm gonna write more. Toodles!

DaAmazingMeepers:3


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

It's me again! Guess where I just was? AKI CON!!! That's right, I went to a real manga convention!!! In fact, this is how I got the idea for this story. It was pure awesomesauce!!! I got to meet AND hug the members of the Ouran High School Host Club!!! Hikaru and Kaoru were soooo CUTE!!!^w^ The horrible thing is…I NEVER GOT TO GLOMP YAMI!!!!![sob] TT-TT I was so eager to do it…but I was in Dennys when he came and I completely missed him!!! Now I have to wait a whole 'nother year! Ah well…that's what fanfiction is for. I still cried though, in fact I'm crying now. [sigh] Anyhoo, on with the story.

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh – if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. I also don't own Raven and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans, or Sakura from Tsubasa.

.:.:.

Chapter 1; Where Am I?

Andria walked – well; actually she tried to walk – through the hallways of the convention. I say tried to walk, because the hall was so packed that she could barely move. She was in the dealer's room, and everyone else was 'oooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at the kitty hats on the table next to her. But she wasn't there for kitty hats, oh no. She was trying to get away from someone.

"Yo, Rav'n, Rae wait up!"

She groaned. Speak of the devil. She tried to walk faster, but it was virtually impossible, and he soon caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Rav'n, why ish you runnin' away from me?"

It was the boy cosplaying as Beast Boy that had been following her all day ever since he had seen her in the speed dating game. And to top it off, he was drunk.

She whirled around and started yelling at him. "Would you just go away and leave me alone, you stupid drunk pervert?! I'm not interested in you, so go find some rabid fangirl to stalk!"

He leaned towards her, smiling. "But I likesh you!"

She was about to retort, when she heard "Eeeee!" and a girl in a Sakura costume glomped the drunkard. Taking advantage of his distraction, she ducked through the open doorway and escaped the dealer's room. Once she was outside the hotel, she breathed a sigh of relief. _'It's people like that who should be kicked out of places like this.'_ She thought.

Once she had gotten a breath of fresh air, she stepped back inside. She was about to go to the manga library, but she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow!" she said, ready to launch into another barrage of yelling. "Watch where you're – " She froze. There, standing in front of her was Yami, her favorite character from Yu-Gi-Oh. She had been waiting for this moment from the minute she walked into the door.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said, stuttering. "C-can I glomp you?"

He looked at her. He seemed confused, maybe lost. Then suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and said frantically, "Please, can you tell me where I am?!"

.:.

She froze, and for the longest time, he thought he had said something to offend her. _'Oh great,' _he thought. _'They probably have different customs here. You are so stupid Yami, you have no idea where you are!' _ He just hoped she didn't speak in a different language than him.

Finally, she spoke. "You - you don't know where you are?"

He was confused. Was that all? "No," he answered carefully. "Should I?"

She looked even more confused than he felt. "But you have to have to have tickets to get in, and to get tickets you have to have registered months beforehand! How can you not know where you are???"

Uh oh, he had dug himself in too deep. If she told an official, he would get kicked out, and this place might be his only ticket to getting home. His only chance would be to tell her the truth and hope she believed him.

"I'm…not from around here." Hey, he wasn't going to give her the complete truth before he found out if she was trustworthy.

"That's no excuse for why you – "

Suddenly she stopped and, looking suspicious, she asked, "What's your name?"

This he didn't mind giving out. "My name is Atem, but my friends call me Yami."

To his surprise, she rolled her eyes. "I know who you're cosplaying as, but what's your _real _name?"

"That is my real name."

She fell over in surprise, and when she stood up, she looked angry. "That isn't funny! I may be gullible, but I'm not that gullible."

By this time, Yami had had it. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Look into my eyes!" he said. "I am not lying. I am telling the absolute truth! I need your help, but I need you to believe me first! Do you believe me?"

Neither of them moved for a full minute. He noticed people staring at them out of the corner of his eye, but he still didn't move. She appeared to be analyzing him. At last, she said, "You're telling the truth, aren't you? You really are the real Yami."

He stood up straight and nodded. "Yes, I am, although I don't see why that would be so hard to believe. What do you mean 'the real Yami'?"

She gave him a look that said, 'You must be joking'. "You're kidding me."

He shook his head, and she put her head in her hand. "All I can say is, you had better not be pranking me, or so help me I will hang you by your toes and tar-and-feather you."

He was about to reply, when he heard somebody call "Rav'n!"

She paled considerably (which was amazing considering how pale she already was), and jumped behind Yami.

"Hide me!" she whispered.

What's going on?"

She glared at him. "Listen, if you hide me from the drunk guy dressed like Beast Boy, I will willingly believe every word you say."

Just then, the owner of the voice stepped forward. "I found yoooou!" he said.

Yami wasn't sure if this was what Beast Boy looked like or not, but he was definitely drunk. His words were slurred and he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

The girl peeked out from behind Yami. "Go away you stupid drunk!" she said angrily. "I told you I don't like you, so leave me alone!"

He reached out toward her. "Ah c'mon, I jus' wanna have a li'l fun!"

Yami stood in front of her. "She said to leave her alone, so why don't you respect her wishes?"

The drunk glared at him. "Who th' #$%& are you, her boyfriend?"

Yami smiled, and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend, now leave her alone you stupid cow, before I call the authorities."

The drunk was about to reply, when a girl in a pink costume stomped towards him. She had a policeman with her. "There he is!" she said, pointing at the man. "He's drunk, and he pinched my butt!"

The policeman nodded, and the man was dragged away, swearing the whole time. As soon as he was gone, the girl pushed away from Yami. He noticed she was blushing.

"You didn't have to do _that_." She said sounding annoyed.

H shrugged. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" he asked.

She nodded. "That's true." Then she sighed with relief and laughed. "That was awesome! Did you see the look on his face?"

Yami chuckled. "Yes, well, now will you believe me?"

She stopped laughing and looked serious. "Yeah, I always keep my promises. You need to tell me the whole story."

"What's your name?" Yami asked.

She laughed. "My name's Andria, but if you call me that you're dead, so just call me Randy."

He nodded. "That works just fine. Alright, here's how it went."

.:.:.

Afternote; Hooee, this was a pretty action-filled chapter, wasn't it? And yes, the POV did switch from Randy to Yami somewhere in the middle. Also, I got tired of waiting for my beta to respond, so I posted this without her consent, so sorry if it stinks. In truth, the thing with the drunk really did happen to me during the con! He didn't actually follow me around the con, but I met him during the speed-dating panel, and boy was he obnoxious! Okay, now I need you all to do me a favor. I have many wonderful ideas for this story; so many that I don't know which ones to use! And so, I'm going to have you vote on which story ideas you want, and go with the popular vote. The choices for the climax are:

Randy has a strange allergy to milk, which makes her act like a drunk, and Yami accidentally gives her some milk tea.

A gang called "The Anime Haters" has been terrorizing the people at the con, and Yami has to save Randy from them.

And then the choices for the other parts of the story are:

Yami walks in on Randy while she's changing her clothes.

Randy's Aunt discovers that Yami is staying in Randy's room.

Start voting!

DaAmazingMeepers:3


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Famous!

I'm here! Aren't you happy now?;3 Yeah, so this chapter won't have the topics you people have been so graciously voting on, but I'm getting to that! Just keep your pants on (Please, PLEASE keep them on!!!) and I will eventually get to it!

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh – if I did, the story wouldn't be nearly as good. I also don't own Raven from the Teen Titans, or Ash from Pokemon. I only own my OC. (And if you use her without my consent you DIE!!!)

.:.:.

Chapter 2; I'm Famous?!

And so he told the whole story. He also tried to tell her about who his friends were, but she told him that she already knew who they were, which of course produced some strange looks from him. She still couldn't believe it was the real Yami! As a die-hard Yu-Gi-Oh fan, and a long time Yami fangirl, she had always wished for something like this to happen, and now it was actually happening! She wanted nothing more than to squeal and glomp him, but she contained herself. When he was done, she mulled over the things he had told her. Finally she said, "So you're stuck here. And you have no way of getting back?"

He nodded. "Right. I understood some of the spell that Marik was saying, because it was in Egyptian, but the rest of it was in a different language."

She thought for a minute. She was learning a few other languages for extra credit in school, but she wasn't an expert. Still, she might be able to help him.

"Do you know what language it was?" she asked.

Yami thought for a while, then he shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said, "But it sounded a little like Latin."

She sighed with relief. Latin _was _one of the languages that she was learning. "I know a small amount of Latin, do you remember everything he said, and how he pronounced it?" she asked.

He closed his eyes, but when he opened them again he shook his head. "I can remember about half of it, but it started hurting about then, so I wasn't really paying attention. And besides, I didn't think this would happen, so I didn't see any reason to pay attention."

"Oh…" she said, and she looked down. "Sorry I can't help you that much."

He shook his head. "Don't be." He said. "It's not your fault that I can't remember what Marik said. I'm sure you could have been a great help if I had more information!"

She smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not perfectly fluent in Latin."

He shrugged. "Anyway, now you know the story. But what I want to know is, how did you know the names of me and my friends?"

She stared at him in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

He stared at her. Apparently he wasn't kidding. She sighed. "Well, I guess I do owe you in explanation." She said.

"Okay, first of all, in this world, there aren't things like shadow games, duel monsters, and millennium items. Things like that don't exist. The reason I know about them is because they are all in the Yu-Gi-Oh series."

.:.

Yami was shocked. "What do you mean 'the Yu-Gi-Oh series?" he asked.

Randy took a deep breath. "I mean your adventures have been made into a manga, an anime, _and _an abridged series. You're almost as famous as Ash from Pokemon! You're face alone is plastered all over backpacks, mugs, notebooks, and any other souvenir item that you can think of. There's even a real duel monsters trading card game. Thousands upon thousands of fangirls online have called you hot, smexyful, and a sexy beast. Plain and simple, you're famous."

Yami was slightly disturbed by all these facts that Randy had told him, (especially the fangirl thing) but there was one thing he didn't get. "If that's the case," he said, "Then how come nobody has come up to me yet or something?"

She smiled. "Because luck liked you and decided to plop you right where you wouldn't be too conspicuous – in a manga convention."

Yami brightened up at that. He knew what that was. "We have those in my universe as well, Yugi told me about them. Isn't it when you dress up as your favorite manga character and participate in manga related activities?"

Randy nodded. "Right, so even with the wacky hair and the weird outfit, you'll still blend in. Your disguise is perfect – none."

Then she seemed to remember something. "Oh, but you need a name tag, or else you'll get kicked out anyway!"

She looked around, and her gaze stopped on the Millennium Puzzle. "What else can that puzzle do besides give you a violent dual personality and dish out penalty games?" she asked.

Yami looked down at the relic hanging from his neck. "This? Actually, I'm not sure. I haven't explored its full extent yet."

She sat down beside him. "Do you think it could…duplicate things?" she asked.

He thought for a while. It didn't _sound _like something it would do, but you never knew with the Millennium Items. Finally he said, "I don't know, but I could try. What do you plan on duplicating?"

She grinned and held up her nametag. Yami was puzzled. "But, wouldn't it duplicate your name too?" he asked, for it said 'Raven' in big purple letters.

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the puzzle can help us with that too."

He shook his head. "You're crazy, but I'll try it."

She took off her nametag and handed it to him. He held it in one hand, and the Millennium Puzzle in the other. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He used his mind to search within the puzzle for something he hadn't seen before. He found something that looked like it could be it, and focused on it. In the background, he heard Randy exclaim, "It's glowing!" but he didn't dare open his eyes to see. When he did open his eyes, two nametags sat in his left hand. One was Randy's and the other said 'Yami' in big orange letters.

Randy leapt into the air with joy. "You did it!" she said, and hugged him.

This embarrassed Yami quite a bit, and he felt his cheeks get warmer. Finally, he said, "You can let go now, Randy."

She quickly let go and apologized profusely. Then she said, "Hey, I'm hungry. You want to get something to eat?"

He stood up. "I would like that very much, thank you." He said.

She smiled happily and started walking through the crowds. He followed her, thinking to himself. He didn't understand. He had _never _blushed before, and yet he had when Randy hugged him. Then again, no one had ever actually hugged him before, not even Anzu when she thought he was Yugi. Thinking about this made him chuckle. Yugi and Anzu were clearly in love - clearly to everyone but them that is. He figured he would have to do a little matchmaking when he got back home.

Randy turned around. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Yami shook his head. "Nothing," he said, "I was just thinking about back home."

She smiled sadly. "We'll find a way to get you back home, I promise." She said. "And besides, I honestly don't think your friends would leave you in limbo like that."

'_I know that,' _He thought, _'But will their efforts be enough…?'_

.:.:.

Afternote; Did you enjoy? I know you did!^.^ Okay, I know what I did with the Millennium Puzzle doesn't sound very Millennium Puzzleish, but I couldn't have Yami getting kicked out of the con right at the beginning of the story now could I? If you don't like it, tough tinkerbells, cuz I'm not changing it! Also, if there are any writing/grammar mistakes in here, it's because my beta reader resigned her position.T-T I am currently looking for a new beta, so anyone who is interested, please let me know! And now on with the Con experiences.

While I was there, the group called Ichidan did a performance as the Ouran High School Host Club. It was AWESOME!!! In the middle of the performance, Hikaru and Kaoru started throwing prizes to the audience, and I got a purple necklace and a hackysack ball! It was cool beyond compare! You can watch it on youtube if you search for 'Aki Con'!

No votes, no new chapter! Signing off!

DaAmazingMeepers:3


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

Hi, I'm back. Anyhoo, this chapter was most likely a thousand times better than it is now, but a little while back I made a terrible mistake and I accidentally lost this whole chapter!T-T So now I have to retype it! I apologize deeply for my careless mistake. Also, I pulled an all-nighter last night reading Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, so I'm dead on my feet at the moment. Hopefully my beta will catch any careless mistakes I make, but if she doesn't, I apologize. Also, it has been decided that I will use both minorities in my story. However, I still need you voting on the climaxes, so…yeah…enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be a lot more I also don't own Raven from Teen Titans. I only own my OC.

.:.:.

Chapter 3; Getting to Know You

Randy and Yami were in a nearby Ramen shop chowing down. At first, Randy had wanted to treat him, but Yami insisted on paying for his own food. Luckily, there was a foreign currency exchange machine in the con (Hey, Japanese people like conventions too!) because all he had on him was yen.

"How is it?" asked Randy, "Is it good?"

Yami nodded. "Not as tasty as the stuff in Japan, but still good."

Randy laughed. "I thought you might say that."

Yami set down his bowl. "Now," he said, "It seems as though you know everything about me, but I know almost nothing about you! I want you to tell me everything about yourself."

Randy thought for a moment. "Well, let's see…um…my name is Randy, I'm sixteen years old, my favorite color is purple, and I'm dressed as Raven from the Teen Titans. There, does that satisfy your thirst for knowledge?"

Yami laughed. "Sorry, but when I say everything, I mean everything!"

Randy sighed. "Everything?"

"Everything."

She sighed again. "Alright, here goes…"

And so she told him everything. From how she had almost poisoned herself when she was three, to why she had come to the convention, she told him it all. He didn't interrupt her once, save for a few chuckles here and there at the funny parts. By the time she was finished, an hour had passed.

"Happy now?" she asked.

He nodded. So, you're staying at your aunt's? What's she like?"

Randy smiled. "Well, for one thing, she's really-" suddenly, she stopped and slapped her forehead. "Oh CRUD! You don't have any place to stay, do you?! And all the hotel rooms will be taken because of the con! Oh, this is bad…"

She began to think, and Yami started to protest. "Randy, it's okay, I can sleep in the streets, you don't have to go out of your way to help me."

She glared at him. "Yami, it's the middle of October in Centralia. Not only is it going to be extremely cold, you might get mugged. No, we need a plan…"

Then something started forming in her mind. She grinned. "And I've got one."

.:.

Yami didn't like the look on Randy's face. It was a cross between scheming and smug, with a hint of evil. "What are you thinking…?"

Her grin got bigger. "Oh, nothing much. I'm just going to sneak you into the trunk of the car and smuggle you to my aunt's house."

He instantly recoiled at that idea. "Oh no, I can't do that!"

"Why not? You need a place to stay, and with the proper amount of stealth applied, everything will turn out perfectly!"

"What room would I sleep in?"

She shrugged. "Mine, or you could sleep in the closet or something."

"I can't stay in your room, I'm a guy!"

She grinned. "Why Mister Atem, are you implying that you wouldn't be able to control yourself?"

He blushed. "_No,_ I'm saying that it wouldn't be proper! Not only that, but would be very bad if your mother found me in your room."

Randy rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you've fought all those bad guys without flinching, and you're scared of my _mother_?"

He folded his arms. "Well, what _would_ your mother do if she found out?"

She thought for a moment, and then she said, "She would probably disown and dismember me after forcing you to marry me so that everything would be even."

He fell out of his chair. "Then don't do this!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Listen, which do you prefer, the wrath of an angry mother, or two or more nights in a cold smelly alley with a chance of getting mugged, mauled, or murdered?"

He considered the choices, and then said matter-of-factly, "The latter."

She laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. "I'm serious!"

He nodded. "So am I."

She frowned. "Look, I have done this sort of thing before – not sneaking a boy into my room, but stealthy things – I am ninety-seven percent sure that we can pull this off."

"Oh, so you're _ninety-seven _percent sure, _not _one hundred percent?"

She glared at him. "Don't interrupt me. Even if we do get caught, you'll just end up in the streets anyways. We can do this, but if we're going to pull this off, I'll need your cooperation." She held out her hand. "Are you in?"

Yami sighed. She wasn't going to give up. He still thought it was a crazy idea, but he reached out and shook her hand. "You are, with exception of Bakura, possibly the craziest person I have ever met, but count me in." He said.

She laughed. "I try." She said.

Then the waitress came for the bill, and they paid, and headed back for the con. Randy's mother wouldn't show up until ten o'clock, so they had four hours to kill. I won't go through all the boring details of the next four hours they spent there, but it consisted of attending a traditional Japanese tea party, watching a j-pop band, stuffing their faces full of pocky, and at least half of it consisted of fangirls by the dozen asking for permission to glomp him, plus one fanboy, which creeped him out just a tad. Finally, ten o'clock arrived, and Randy's mother's car pulled in front of the hotel. Randy smiled grimly and said, "Time to put our plan into action."

.:.:.

Afternote; Dang, I knew it wouldn't be as good the second time around!-_-' I apologize for screwing up like that. Anyhoo, on to more con experiences! Narutard Face-off; WAY PAST HILARIOUS!!! I don't even _like_ Naruto, and I still thought it was hilarious! Basically, the hosts would ask a question, and the contestants would have to answer them in the personality of the character they were dressed up as. The last question was "What would you do for a clondyke bar?". I'm not going to tell you how the winner won, but just know that it was hilarious in a _very_ perverted way!XD Well, that's all for now, and once again, I apologize for messing up so bad. Keep voting people! No review/votes, no new chapter!

DaAmazingMeepers:3


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

Hi again! I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting, you guys are awesome!;) Also, I'm sorry if Yami sounds too OOC to you, but I'm doing the best I can, so hang in there! Yeesh, this prenote keeps getting shorter with every chapter!-.-'

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would probably get a lot of hate mail. I also don't own Raven from Teen Titans, Happy Bunny, or a green Volkswagen Jetta. I only own my OCs.

.:.:.

Chapter 4; The Plan

Randy's mom, Loretta, was a very moral person. She believed firmly in the 'No sex before marriage' rule, and had chased off all of Randy's could-have-been boyfriends. Ever since she had divorced Randy's father, she felt that all men were the bane of her existence, and was worse than an overprotective father. Therefore, Randy severely hoped that she wouldn't scare Yami away. She walked up to the shiny green Volkswagen Jetta and waved with her free hand – the one that wasn't weighted down with bags full of souvenirs.

"Hi mom!" she called cheerfully.

Her mom rolled down the window. "Hi Honey! How was your day?" Then she noticed Yami. "Who's this?" she asked.

Randy held out her hand to Yami. "Mom, this is my friend…Yami." She was a little hesitant on giving her his real name, but her mom didn't read manga, so she'd be none the more suspicious. Then she held out her hand to her mom. "Yami, this is my mom."

Yami bowed slightly to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." He said, seeming to be talking in his smoothest tone of voice.

Her face became hard. "You may call me Mrs. Henderson young man." She said, and then she turned to Randy. "Do you need help putting all those bags in the back?" she asked.

Randy shook her head. "No thanks mom, Yami can help me." And she headed for the trunk with Yami trailing behind her.

As soon as she had the trunk open, she tossed her bags as far back as they would go (it was a good thing there was nothing fragile in there) and silently urged Yami to climb in with them, which he did. Once he was squeezed in as tight as he could, Randy yelled "Bye Yami!" just loud enough for her mom to hear, shut the trunk, and headed for the front of the car.

Once she was in the car, her mom frowned at her. "He left?" she asked.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, his car came."

Loretta shook her head. "You know I can't stand men." She said. "The world is better off without them."

Randy rolled her eyes. "I know mom, you've only told me, like, forty-bazillion times!"

"All I'm saying is, if you ever come home pregnant you won't be seen in my house ever again!"

"MOM!!!" shouted Randy, blushing. She severely hoped that Yami couldn't hear their conversation.

Loretta shrugged. "Well it's true. I'm just telling it like it is."

After that, an uncomfortable silence followed and no one talked for the rest of the ride back to the house. In order that Yami would have enough time to get out of the car once they were at the house, Randy grabbed her mom's purse – pretending that she wanted a piece of gum – and scooched her mom's cell phone to the bottom of the purse. Loretta was a very unorganized person when it came to her purse. When they finally came to the house, Randy immediately got out of the car, ran to the back, and used her cell phone to call her mother. Once her mother was distracted with trying to locate the ringing object in the bottomless pit of her purse, Randy opened the trunk and silently urged Yami to get out of the car.

Once he was out of the car, she whispered, "Run around to the back of the house, climb through the window to the room with purple wallpaper, that's my room!"

As soon as he was out of sight, she hung up on her mother – right as she pulled it out of her purse. She looked surprised, then ticked off, and then she shoved the cell phone back into her purse, muttering something like, "Stupid no good prank callers, they should be arrested…!" and they headed into her aunts house.

Randy's Aunt Cherubim was what her mother would describe as 'eccentric'. She was a painter, and she made quite a bit of money out of it, therefore she owned a very large house. Ten bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, which was really pointless since she was single and lived alone, but she liked it. She always got Randy the one thing she really wanted for Christmas, and spoiled her as often as she could. She was Loretta's younger sister, but everyone told them that they looked nothing alike. And they were right, Loretta's dark brown hair greatly contrasted with Cherubim's pale blond hair, and their personalities were about as unalike as they could be.

Aunt Cherubim greeted them at the door with a warm smile. She was in her painting clothes, which were a very paint splattered white tank top, cut-off jean shorts, and purple Happy Bunny socks. She had a smudge of green paint on her left cheek and a blotch of purple on her right wrist.

"Randy, Honey! How's my favorite niece?"

Randy laughed. "Aunt Cher, I'm your only niece!"

She hugged Randy. "Exactly!"

Loretta frowned at her. "Cherubim, I wish you wouldn't wear that outfit, it makes you look like a slut."

Aunt Cherubim rolled her eyes. She hated being called by her full name. "Oh please Lor, I'm the only one who lives here anyways, so I can dress like a slut if I want to!"

Loretta glared at her, and stalked into the house. Randy shook her head. "You really enjoy getting my mother's goat, don't you?"

Aunt Cher grinned. "Are you kidding? Of course I do, it's hilarious! Besides, that's what sisters are for."

Randy laughed. "Good enough for me!"

"Do you want help getting all those souvenirs into your room?"

Randy shook her head. "No, I'm good. I've only been here, like, a thousand times."

"Well, okay, but I want to look at that stuff with you later. Have fun!"

Randy smiled. You're supposed to say that when I leave the house, not upon entering."

Aunt Char rolled her eyes. "Meh, tomato, tomahto."

.:.

It wasn't hard for Yami to find the room Randy had told him about, every room seemed to have a theme. One room seemed to hold a small rainforest, while another was a goth's dream room. Finally, he found a room where everything was purple. Even the lights hanging from the ceiling had purple light bulbs in them. It was amazing how much purple one could jam-pack into one room. Carefully, he climbed through the window, making sure he didn't knock the purple hippopotamus alarm clock off the windowsill. Out of curiosity, he peeked into the bathroom. When he found it to be an ordinary bathroom with out the slightest bit of purple, he sighed with relief.

Just then, he heard the doorknob turn. Without hesitating, he dove under the bed. Thankfully, there wasn't anything under there already except a pair of purple bunny slippers. He was almost positive that the dust under the bed was purple too. The door opened…and in walked in Randy. "Yami, are you in here?" she whispered.

He poked his head out from under the bed and gave her the thumbs up. She sighed with relief and closed the door. He crawled out from under the bed, stood up, and sneezed. "You need to ask your Aunt to dust more often."

She took one look at him and started laughing. Yami was puzzled. "What?" he asked.

"You have so much dust in your hair that you look like an old person!" And with that, she started dusting him off.

By the time she was through with him, there was a large circle of dust on the carpet. She got a vacuum out of her closet and made use of it. Yami sat down on the bed. "Where am I sleeping?" he asked.

Randy grinned. "Well, this is a king size bed…"

He fell off the bed. "**NO**." he said loudly.

She hurriedly shushed him. "Dude, chill, I was kidding! You can either sleep in the closet or under the bed, once I vacuum there."

He stood up and shook his head to clear it. "I choose the closet," he said, "It's the only place besides the bathroom that isn't purple."

She laughed. "I take it you don't like purple." She said.

He shook his head. "No, I don't mind purple, I think it's a very nice color. But this much purple gets to you after a while."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I got used to it."

"Out of curiosity, what's with this house? I saw a few other rooms and they were…interesting."

Randy chuckled. "Oh that. I have four other cousins, all boys, and they each have their own tastes, so my aunt decided they should be among the things they like when they stay over, so she made the bedrooms she doesn't use up to fit their style."

Yami looked around. "And this one was made to fit your style?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She grimaced. "I told her my most favorite color ever was purple. Before this, it used to be all cats, but I changed my mind. I'm thinking of changing this to manga and anime stuff. I change my mind about my obsessions quite often."

"Did you ever change your mind out Yu-Gi-Oh?" he asked.

"Oh no," she said quickly, "I didn't mean I gave up on my previous obsessions, I just meant I became more obsessed with something else. I still like the other stuff."

"I see." He said.

For some reason, he found that he was relieved. Why, he had no idea, but he was all the same. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

She laughed. "Why, are you bored?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

She laughed again. "Okay, just let me take a shower, and we can play a game."

With that, she headed for the bathroom. Yami was more bored than ever with no one to talk to, so he began to contemplate his dimensional problem. He tried to remember at least some of the spell Marik had recited, but he could only remember the Egyptian parts. It was so frustrating! Thinking about his seemingly hopeless situation just made him miss his friends even more. He wondered how they were doing, and how close they were to rescuing him. He reached up to finger his Millennium Puzzle – only to find that it wasn't around his neck!

He looked frantically around the room, trying to catch even a glimpse of gold in the ridiculously purple room, but there was none. He retraced his steps in his mind, trying to remember when the last time he remembered having the puzzle around his neck. _'Maybe I left it in the bathroom!" _he thought, and he dashed to the door, and yanked it open. Too late, he remembered that Randy was in the bathroom, and unfortunately, Randy was so used to having a room all to her self, that she hadn't bothered to lock the door.

They both froze upon sight. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and bra, and she had taken her wig off. Her hair was medium brown at the top, and slowly faded to a dark gold at the tips. Her eyes were still purple, so he assumed she hadn't taken her contacts out yet. She had a shocked look on her face and a blush was beginning to form on her cheeks. Her look of surprise quickly changed to a look of rage.

"Get out." She said, every word dripping with malice. He was still frozen. "I said get _out_!" she yelled, and began throwing random things from on top of the counter.

At last, he came to his senses and quickly closed the door against the barrage of toilette items. The embarrassment cleared his head, and he remembered that he had taken the puzzle off while he was under the bed because it was poking him in the chest. He retrieved the puzzle, and sat on the bed, his face flushing with embarrassment.

When Randy finally came out of the bathroom, she was fully clothed and had her hair wrapped in a towel. She looked like she had calmed down a bit.

"I never figured you to be the perverted type, so care to tell me why you _did _burst in on me?" She asked calmly.

His blush deepened. "I am extremely sorry about that," he said. "I noticed that my puzzle was missing – " Randy looked worried at this. " – and I panicked and thought to check the bathroom to see if it was there, but I forgot you were in there. I am very, _very_ sorry!"

Randy sighed. "Well, as long as you didn't mean to, and you found your puzzle, I forgive you." She sat down beside him. "Now then, what game do you want to play?"

Yami thought, but try as hard as he could, his mind kept wandering back to an image of her half-naked body. He frustratedly tried to push the image aside, and said the first game that popped into his mind. "Twenty questions."

She looked surprised, but then smiled and said, "All right, you go first."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Aunt Cher shouted, "BOO!"

The smile on her aunt's face was replaced with a look of surprise as she saw that her niece was not alone, and Randy's smile changed to a look of horror.

"Crud." She said.

.:.:.

Afternote; Oh my, how will this end? You'll just have to wait and find out, haha!XD Now this was a fun chapter to write! It was also the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm so proud of myself! Also, I still need a beta reader! Anyone? Please? Anyhoo, on to con experiences. The AMV contest; it was breathtaking. They showed the winning one at the opening ceremonies, and showed the rest of the entries the next day. Then they showed the top ten on the last day. I must say, it was a pretty close call, but I think the winner was well chosen. It was a "Hellsing" tribute, to the song "Solemn Hour" by Within Temptation. You can find it on youtube if you search for "Aki Con". Check it out! That's all for now peoples. No reviews and votes, no new chapter!

DaAmazingMeepers:3


	6. Chapter 5: Discovered!

Howdy! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I live only to entertain my readers!;) I apologize for taking so long to get this up, but I have been grounded off the computer while I was behind in Latin. Thankfully, I convinced my mother to let me quit. A pre-warning to everyone who is thinking of taking Latin; only take it if you want to be in the medical business, or if you want to visit Italy. It's really difficult.

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there wouldn't be nearly as much of this "heart of the cards" junk. I also don't own Raven from Teen Titans, or Jack Sparrow. I only own my OCs.

.:.:.

Chapter 5; Discovered!

No one moved. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Finally, Aunt Cher stepped into the room and shut the door. "Explain." She said.

With that, Randy began to babble in a panic. "It'snotwhatitlookslikeAuntCherhejustneededaplacetostayand-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Retaliated Aunt Cher. "Quit panicking, and take breaths in between sentences."

And so, Randy told the story of how she had met Yami, with Yami adding in the details that she had missed. She finished with saying, "Please don't tell Mom!"

Aunt Cher thought it over, while Randy and Yami held their breath and waited. At last, Aunt Cher said, "So you're telling me that this is the real Yami?" They both nodded. "And you want this to be kept a secret from your mother?" They nodded again. She grinned. "Alright, count me in!"

They looked up in surprise. "You're not going to turn us in?" Randy asked. "Why?"

She held up three fingers. "Three reasons. One, this is Yami we're talking about, he's one of my favorite manga characters. Two, if his situation is really as desperate as you say, then it's my duty as a rich person to help out. And three," she grinned. "I get to keep a secret from your mother. It's a no-brainer!"

They all laughed. "I like your Aunt, Randy!" said Yami. "But how does she know about me? Did you show her the series?"

Randy and Aunt Cher laughed. "Are you kidding?" Randy asked. "_She _showed it to _me_!"

Yami was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, she was the one who introduced me to manga and anime."

Now it was Yami's turn to laugh. "Now I like you even more, Miss Henderson."

"Thanks, but call me Aunt Cher. 'Miss Henderson' makes me sound old. Now then, let's have a look at those souvenirs!"

And so they did. They laughed at the doujinshi Randy had gotten from the Artist's Alley, tried on the various clothing items, and squealed and giggled over the bishounen (well, the girls did). By the time they were done looking though every item Randy had bought, it was almost 11:00. "Well, I had better let you two get some sleep so you can wake up for the con. Don't do anything naughty!" she winked, and laughed at the blush that was creeping onto their cheeks.

Once Aunt Cher had left, and the embarrassment of her words had died down, Randy spoke. "So, I think you said something about wanting to play 20 questions?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, let's."

And so, for the next hour, they took turns guessing. Of course, Yami won every time, and Randy did pretty good herself, only losing every once in a while. After a while though, Yami saw Randy's eyelids fluttering in an effort to stay awake, and suggested going to bed.

And so Yami retreated to his closet, and Randy got into bed. However, for the longest time Randy just couldn't get to sleep! She kept thinking about Yami. For the life of her, she couldn't think of anything she could do to help him, except wait for his friends to come and help him themselves. For some reason, she was slightly relieved at this prospect, but also sad at the thought of him leaving. She knew he belonged in his own world, but finding out that her favorite bishi she had thought was non-existent _was_ existent was just about the coolest thing ever. It was even better than finding out Jack Sparrow was real! Knowing he would eventually leave her gave her a sinking feeling in her chest.

She shook her head. _'I will do whatever is best for him. It won't be the end of the world when he leaves. I'll survive…'_ She thought.

After much tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep.

.:.

Yami didn't know what to make of his day. He couldn't decide whether it was the worst day of his life, or the best. On one hand, getting transported to another dimension far away from his friends was pretty bad. On the other hand, the people in this dimension were pretty nice, and he could see himself living with them if he really was stuck here forever…

He shook his head. _'No,'_ he thought, _'I'm _not _stuck here forever! My friends will save me! Marik is smart, he can find a way to get me out of here…' _

But somewhere in the back of his head, a small voice asked, _'Are you sure you really _want _to leave?'_

'_Of course I do!' _he thought angrily to the voice, _'I belong with my friends, in my own dimension!'_

'_Yes, but if you go back with your friends, you loose Randy…'_

'_I just met her; Randy could never replace my friends in Domino. I can live without her.'_

But even as he thought this, a small doubt crept into his head, wondering if he really wouldn't miss her as much as he thought he would. He shook this thought off this doubt, and tried to get to sleep. Once he finally dozed off, a dream formed. Actually, it wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare. In it, on one side, Randy was hovering over a bottomless pit. On the other side, his friends in Domino were in the same condition. A far away voice told him he had to choose who to save; Randy, or his friends in Domino. And for the life of him, he couldn't decide.

.:.:.

Afternote; Sorry this chapter is so short, but writers block decided to kick in.T-T I apologize. Not only that, but I've been distracted. My friend got me to join this forum that he thought was the greatest thing on the planet after months of pleading and begging, and now that I've joined, he quits because of this one jerk! He kept saying rude things about anyone and anything, and if we retaliated, he would claim that we weren't giving him respect and labeled us all liberals! It's already caused a lot of members to quit, and I'm planning on quitting as well, after I tell the jerk off. And the moral of the story is; don't join apologia forum! Instead, join crosspen, which is a forum that my friend made after quitting apologia. The URL is;

www(dot)dancingword(dot)net(slash)crosspen

Be there or be square, because that's where the party's at!;p

Now, I would do more con experiences, but by now I've run out.^.^' Keep voting peoples! I will decide in the next chapter! See you soon!

~DaAmazingMeepers:3


	7. Chapter 6 New and Old Friends Part 1

Hello all, I'm here! I was at my friend's place for a week, so I didn't have much time to write, but I got plenty of ideas while I was there! Not only that, but I'm trying to work on four original mangas, _and _trying to juggle school, so I will be very busy in the future. But as long as I have my readers, I will continue. Also, it has been decided that I am going to go with the milk allergy plot, so I'm sorry for those who voted otherwise. One last thing. I haven't heard from my beta reader in a long time, so I am posting this without her consent. Sorry if there are mistakes.^^; On with the story!

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Yami's haircut probably wouldn't be nearly as cool! I also don't own Raven from Teen Titans, Nodoka from Negima!, Yoko from Gurren Lagaan, Suzuna from Eyeshield 21, Naruto (I really, REALLY don't own that one!), or Natsumi from Sgt. Frog. I only own my OC's.

.:.:.

Chapter 6; New and Old Friends Part 1

Randy was awakened by the annoying sound of her purple hippo alarm clock. She reached over and turned it off. However, when she saw the time, she immediately leapt out of bed and yanked the closet door open.

"Rise and shine Yami, we're late!"

Yami sat up, rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the clock. "Randy, it's 5:00 in the morning." he said between yawns.

"Exactly!" she said, digging through her suitcase for her cosplay costume. "And if we don't hurry, we're going to miss the karaoke panel!"

He groaned, sat up, and put on the Millennium Puzzle. Suddenly, his face lit up with realization. "Randy, you never took out your color contacts last night!"

She looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't wear color contacts."

He raised an eyebrow. "So…your eyes are really purple? That's kind of an odd color for eyes."

She laughed. "Dude, your eyes are crimson. You're not one to talk."

He nodded. "Touché."

Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the door. "Randy," said Loretta, "Are you talking to someone? Who's in there with you?"

Quickly, Randy shoved Yami into the closet. "Uh, no one Mom, it's just the radio! Come in!"

Loretta did so. She looked around the room. "Funny, I didn't know you had a radio." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, I swear every time I see this room, it gets brighter. Why couldn't you have asked for a normal room with white walls?"

Randy sighed. "I already told you Mom, I didn't ask for this. Aunt Char was the one who decided to make it like this."

"Still…" she shook her head. "What are you doing up so early? Don't tell me there are events planned so early in the morning?"

Randy smiled brightly at thoughts of the events to come. "Are you kidding? They have events planned 24 hours through the whole weekend!"

Loretta sighed. "Alright then. But have breakfast first." And with that she left the room.

Randy gave a sigh of relief, and headed back toward the closet. She was about to open the door, when Loretta burst through the door. "And another thing –"

Randy fell over and shouted in surprise. Loretta smiled. "Goodness, you're jumpy today. I just wanted to know if you had any laundry that needed washing."

Randy laughed nervously. "Ha ha, no Mom, we just got here, no dirty clothes here!"

Loretta looked at her strangely, and finally left. Wising up to her previous mistake, Randy waited a little bit before finally getting up and opened the closet. Yami walked out. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She looked like a nervous wreak.

"Just peachy." She muttered.

He frowned. "Your mom seems very pushy." He said. "It was really rude of her to just burst in on you like that without knocking."

She sighed. "Yeah, me and my mom don't really get along. She's kinda…paranoid."

"About what?"

"That I might leave her for some guy and that the same thing that happened to her might happen to me."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And what happened to her?" he asked.

Randy hesitated. "My…my dad left her for another woman. She hasn't trusted a man since."

"Oh…" said Yami, "I'm sorry."

Randy shook her head. "Don't be. I never knew him, but from what I hear from Mom and Aunt Cher, he was a real jerkwad." Then she turned around. "Now hurry, or we're going to miss that panel!" she said.

Yami sighed. "If you say so." He said.

And so they prepared themselves for another crazy day at the con. Randy was wearing a different costume today. This time, it was Nodoka from 'Negima!'. When Yami saw her, he gave a wolf whistle. "But why did you change costumes?" he asked. "There wasn't anything wrong with your other costume, was there?"

She shook her head. No, there wasn't, but I didn't want to wear the same clothes three days in a row."

As soon as she was done, got ready to sneak Yami back into the car. But before they could get through the window, there was a knock on the door. Randy let out a silent groan and started to shove Yami back into the closet, when she heard, "Randy, it's me, can I come in?"

It was only Aunt Cher. Randy breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Aunt Cher was carrying a large tray with enough breakfast for two. "I thought you two might be hungry," She said, "Although I wasn't sure what Yami liked, so I brought a little of everything!"

"Thanks Aunt Cher," said Randy, "For a while, I was afraid his breakfast was going to be pocky and energy drinks!"

Aunt Cher smiled. "No problem. Also, I convinced your mother that she needed a break, so I'm taking you to the con, and there's no need for him to hide in the trunk."

Randy gasped. "Thank you so much Aunt Cher! You're a lifesaver!"

She grinned. "I try. Now eat up!"

And so they finished eating – Yami claimed that he had never had a more delicious breakfast – and got ready to leave. Of course, Yami still had to climb out the window, for fear of being seen by Randy's mother, but this time he got the privilege of riding in Aunt Cher's big Volkswagen van. It wasn't long before they were at the con. And so another day began.

.:.

The first thing that happened at their second day at the con, was four or five fangirls glomped Yami at the same time. After he got over the shock of being tackled by a bunch of squealing fangirls, he followed Randy to various panels. First they experienced the Anime Christmas Party. Randy won a button, two boxes of pocky, and was required to sing the rap version of the Sailor Moon theme song. Yami won a figurine, a box of pocky, and was required to strike a heroic pose, and to dance the Caramelldansen (he accomplished this after Randy explained to him what it was).

Then, Randy dragged him to the anime dating game show. At first, he wasn't very impressed with it, but soon he was laughing along with the rest of the crowd. Then when the second round started and they were looking for their next contestant; Randy raised Yami's hand. He was immediately chosen. He started to protest, but the host insisted.

"Aw come on," she said, "Everybody else thinks you should too, don't you guys?"

The crowd exploded with cheering and applause, and the host dragged him behind stage. Just before he disappeared behind the curtain, Yami shot her a glare that clearly read, "You're getting a mind-crush later!"

Finally, the four contestants were chosen and Yami was brought back out from behind the curtain. As soon as he could see the crowd again, Yami scanned the audience for Randy. His heart sank when he found her exactly where he left her. This meant that there would be someone else following them around, and there was a chance of someone untrustworthy finding out his secret. However, he figured that there wasn't any way to get out of it, so he had to suck it up and hope whoever he got stuck with would get bored with traveling with them.

The host held up a bag full of questions written on slips of paper, and Yami sighed and reached in to grab one. Ironically, the first question was this: "Which Millennium Item would you want and why?"

The first contestant said, "I would have the Millennium Rod. Seriously, coolest item ever! I would use it to make the managers at all the candy stores give me free candy!"

This sounded selfish to Yami, but at least the voice was feminine. Some of the previous contestants had gotten stuck with the same sex. The second contestant said, "I would use the Millennium Ring to infuse a part of my soul into you!"

This voice also sounded feminine, but Yami thought the request was a little creepy. At the next voice, Yami paled. This voice was definitely male! "I would use the Millennium Key to make you my puppet."

Well, number three was definitely out. Thankfully, the last one was feminine too. "I would use the Millennium Eye to find out if you were thinking about me."

This sounded reasonable enough. In fact, it was kind of sweet. Then came the next question: "If you could have any one superpower, what would it be?"

The first one said, "To be able to stretch any part of my body."

This sounded like an interesting enough power, and he couldn't understand why everyone laughed and clapped. He saw Randy shake her head embarrassedly. The next contestant said, "To be a telepath, so that I could know your every thought!"

Creepy, but somewhat cute. The third one said, "X-ray vision, all the way."

More whoops and laughter filled the room. This time Yami got the perverted joke, and he felt all the blood drain from his face. The last contestant said, "I would want to be able to fly, and you and me could fly away together."

This answer was also sweet. He was starting to like number four. Through all the following questions, his respect for number four grew and grew while his respect for the others deteriorated. They all seemed either selfish or perverted. Finally, the host said, "Alright, it's time to make your pick! Who is the lucky contestant who travels with you tonight?"

Yami didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, even if they sounded like unpleasant people. "Well," he said, "They all sound like – ahem – interesting choices, but I'm going to have to go with number four."

There was much applause and the host said, "Alright contestants, let's show him what he will be missing out on!"

Contestants one through three walked past his seat, and he became convinced that he had made the right choice. Number one had bright red hair and was wearing what looked like a bikini top and short shorts. She blew a kiss at him as she walked past him, sending a chill down his spine. Number two was wearing a red cheerleaders outfit that said Devil Bats on the front. She was also wearing rollerblades. She waved at Yami, and he waved back.

As Yami had suspected, number three was a man. He was wearing a costume he had seen on many of the other con attendees. Randy had said the character's name was 'Naruto', but he seemed to be doing a very bad job at it. Even though Randy didn't like Naruto, she knew what he looked like, and she had pointed out the most accurate costumes. The only thing that was accurate about him was the hair and the headband. He winked as he walked by, and Yami suddenly had the urge to throw up.

"And now," announced the host, "Let's show our bachelor what he's won!"

Number four stepped from behind the curtain separating Yami from the four seats. She was actually really pretty. She had long pink hair that was put in two high ponytails, and she was wearing a high school uniform. Her tag said 'Natalie'. She looked at him shyly. "H-hello." she stuttered.

Yami smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." He said.

She blushed, and the host grinned and said, "Aww, the two lovebirds are already hitting off!"

Natalie blushed deeper and Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist. "Come on." He said.

"Let's give them a hand!" cried the host, and there was much applause and cheering as Yami brought the flustered girl back to his seat.

Randy waved at her happily, and she nodded back. They then finished watching the show. Once the event was over, Natalie got her things from where she had been standing in the corner, and they walked out into the hall. Of course, Yami was ready to split there and then, but Natalie suddenly spoke up. "E-excuse me, would you mind if I traveled with you guys? I don't have anyone with me, and this is my first con…"

Randy smiled. "Of course, we don't mind, do we Yami?"

Yami stared at her. Was she kidding? This would only make things worse! What if she found out he was the real deal? She might tell everyone. However, by the look in Randy's eyes he could tell she meant business. He shrugged, trying to look like he didn't care. "Yeah, I don't mind."

Natalie smiled happily. "Thank you so much! Oh, and I have one more request." She said, and a blush started to come to her face. "Can…can I have a picture of both of you? And…and maybe a hug?"

Randy smiled again. "Absolutely! Do you want a picture of us together or separate?"

"Separate please." She said.

They took turns posing for her pictures. Well, Randy posed. Yami wasn't good at posing unless he was in the middle of a card game. After Natalie had taken the picture, Randy asked if she wanted a picture of Yami and her together. Blushing, she said yes. Randy took the picture for her, and then said, "Now where's my hug? C'mere you!"

Natalie gave her a hug, and then nervously gave Yami a hug as well. Yami smiled. She was kind of cute when she was embarrassed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

.:.:.

Afternote: Whew, I'm finally done! It took me forever to write this! But at least I made it longer, so some good came out of it. I have a new beta reader, so I'm not quite a desperate.;p That's all I can think of at the moment. So long, and remember – no reviews, no new chapter!

~DaAmazingMeepers:3


	8. Chapter 7: New and Old Friends Part 2

Hi again! I'm back! Newsflash; Went to Aki Con again this year! I also brought my friend. We were going to cosplay, but once again, we couldn't get our costumes done in time. I was going to go as Yugi, and she was going to go as L from Death Note. It was her first con. Let's give her a round of applause (and I will give a cookie to anyone who actually applauds)!

One more thing. Once again, my beta reader has failed to contact me, so I am posting this without her consent. Sorry, but I get impatient.

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I wouldn't have let those American TV producers get away with screwing the anime up like that! I also don't own Nodoka from Negima!, Natsumi from Sgt. Frog, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, DDR, Rockband, Pokemon, or Halo 3. I only own my OC's.

.:.:.

Chapter 7; New and Old Friends Part 2

Randy was worried. The reason she had let Natalie travel with her was because she reminded her of how it was for her at her first con. However, now she wasn't sure if she had made the right choice. As they explored the con's various activities, Yami's begrudging expression that he had when they had first agreed that Natalie could tag along with them was gradually easing up to a look of contentment. He seemed comfortable around her. Not only that, but every time Natalie looked at him she would blush red as a fire truck and begin to stammer. Whenever this happened, Randy would get this feeling like someone had grabbed her heart and squeezed it.

'_Why do I feel like this?'_ she thought. _'Why should I care if Natalie has a small crush on Yami?'_

Somewhere in her head, a small voice said, _'But what if it turns into something more?'_

She frowned. _'But why would I care about that? I mean, sure he needs to get home_, _and someone falling in love with him would impede things, but she'll only see him today and maybe tomorrow. So what does it matter if she falls in love with him?'_

The voice spoke up again. _'And what happens if he falls in love back?'_

She shook her head. _'That won't happen.'_

'_But what if it does?'_

For some reason, this thought filled Randy with a sense of dread. _'It's not my job to tell Yami who or who not to fall in love with. If he does fall in love with her then there's nothing I can do about it.'_

So why did thinking about Yami falling in love with Natalie hurt to think about? Suddenly, Yami's face was in front of her own. "Are you okay Randy? You don't look so good."

At first, Randy was startled, then she smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Are you sure?" asked Natalie. "If you aren't feeling well, then we can take a break. It's about lunchtime anyway."

It was then that Randy's stomach chose to give off a loud growl. She laughed half-heartedly. "I guess that answers your question."

Yami smiled. "Why don't we take a break and have lunch at that ramen place from yesterday? And Randy, I insist on paying for your food as well this time!"

Randy laughed. "Oh come on Yami, you should save your money just in case—" She stopped herself just in time. She had been about to say 'Just in case you can't get back.' "—Just in case you find something you want in the dealers room." she finished.

Yami raised an eyebrow, and Natalie looked confused, but Yami said, "No, I insist. You wanted to treat me yesterday, so I want to return the favor."

"And as I recall, you refused, so I'm returning that favor." She said. "Besides, if you treat me, then you'll have to treat Natalie too."

Natalie blushed yet again and started to protest. "Um, you don't have to do that, I can pay my own way!"

Yami smiled at her. "It's alright, I don't mind treating you too."

Randy stared at him. "Yami, be smart! You can't go blowing your money on things like that!" she whispered furiously.

He frowned at her. "I'm not blowing my money, I'm just trying to be nice! Why are you so upset?"

She stared at him, then turned around and headed for the door. "Fine, do what you want. I don't care."

She felt his gaze boring into her back, but she didn't turn around. Once they were at the restaurant, they found a place to sit and ordered their food. Randy and Yami sat at one side of the table while Natalie sat at the other side. She and Yami chatted idly about their friends and funny things that had happened to them. Just watching them made Randy's stomach sink. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said, and headed in the direction of said bathroom.

Once she got there, she started to wash her face. _'Why am I getting so worked up?'_ she wondered.

'_It's because you're jealous.'_ Said the voice. _'You don't want to see another girl around Yami.'_

'_What?!'_ Randy shouted mentally._ 'That's crazy! Why would I be jealous?'_

'_Because you like Yami as more than a friend.'_ Said the voice.

'_What?! No I don't! What makes you say that?!'_

'_Well, for one thing, you're blushing.'_ And it was true, her face was red as a bunch of cherries and the blush was slowly spreading. _'Second, you feel sad every time you think about him having to go home.'_

'_Well yeah, he's my friend.'_

'_And three, you feel hurt whenever Yami talks or even looks at Natalie.'_

Randy blinked. Then she put her head in her hands. _'Oh lord, I __am__ in love with him!'_

The voice snorted. _'I told you so.'_

Randy rolled her eyes. _'Oh great, not only do I have a voice in my head, but it's a snarky one too.'_

'_At least I don't go into denial when I meet them man of my dreams.'_

'_Oh shut up.'_ Thought Randy grumpily. _'Now that I know I like him, what do I do about it?'_

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped Natalie. "Y-you were taking a long time, so I came to see if you were okay."

Randy sent a fake smile her way. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got distracted."

Natalie smiled gently at her, then came and stood by her. "You like him, don't you?"

Randy stared at her. Then she felt a slight blush grace her cheeks. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

Natalie looked down, still smiling. "I thought so." She said. "I could tell by the way you were acting around him…and me." She looked up. "I don't have to travel with you if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

Randy blinked. "Wait, you mean you don't like him?"

Natalie blushed. "Well, maybe I like him a little bit. But you've known him probably a lot longer than I have, so you get claiming rights."

Randy was confused. "You mean you're going to let him go just like that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty shy, so I probably wouldn't have been able to tell him anyway." She looked at her. "He seems pretty nice, a-and you seem nice too, s-so I hope you'll be happy together."

Randy smiled. She was starting to feel glad that she had let Natalie come with them. "Thanks, but we probably will never be together."

Natalie looked shocked. "B-but why not? Does…does he have a girlfriend?"

Randy laughed. "No, but it's a long story." She headed for the door. "Come on, the food is probably there and getting cold."

They returned to their table. "About time," said Yami. "I was wondering if you had drowned in the toilet or something."

"Sorry Yami," said Randy. "There was a long line in the bathroom."

He looked surprised. "Really? It doesn't seem like there are that many people in the restaurant."

"Well maybe you're just unobservant!" Randy said teasingly.

Yami shrugged. "Whatever, let's eat before the food gets cold."

Truth be told, Randy's ramen was a little cold when she tried it, but she didn't mind. The chance to calm down and her conversation with Natalie was worth it. Not to mention when Yami and Natalie spoke with one another this time, she didn't feel the overbearing ache in her chest any longer. There was only the slightest of twinges whenever Natalie blushed at something he had said.

Once they had finished, they headed back to the convention. Upon passing through the large glass doors, Natalie suddenly spoke up. "Um, I don't suppose we can go to the gamers lounge for a while?"

Yami perked up at this. "There's a gamers lounge?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes, there's a whole section marked off for people to play video games. I…ah…" she trailed off, blushing yet again. "I kind of enjoy them myself…"

Yami whirled to face Randy, his eyes glistening with excitement. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Randy grimaced. "Well, I'm not that into video games. Whenever I think gamers I see pimply, overweight guys with really muscley thumbs."

Natalie frowned. "That's a stereotype. I like video games, and I'm not overweight, nor do I have muscley thumbs."

Randy shrugged. "Whatever. The only video games I can tolerate are those wii games like the sports one and Rockband."

Natalie perked up at that. "They have those games!"

Randy raised an eyebrow, wondering if she should take the bait. It was then that she had a thought – this was probably Yami's first time playing video games. How would the king of games react to them? She smirked at the thought of Yami playing DDR. "Alright, let's go!"

They had began to make their way toward the gaming room, when suddenly Randy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a guy in an Edward Elric costume. Once he saw her tag, he smiled. "I thought it was you!" he said.

Randy was very confused. "Who are you?"

He held his hands out. "Don't you recognize me?"

She studied his face intently. Then realization came upon her. "Chance?"

.:.

Yami turned around to find Randy squealing and hugging a guy he had never seen before. At first, he thought she had met another one of her favorite bishounen, but then he heard her say, "Oh my gosh, I never thought I would meet you here! What are you doing here?"

The stranger grinned. "Well, when I heard you were coming to this con, I told my mom I wanted to come here instead of summer camp! I convinced her that there was great cultural significance to this con, promised her I wouldn't go home with any strangers, invited a few friends to road trip with me, and here I am!"

Randy laughed. "That's awesome! I can't believe we actually get to meet in person!"

Now Yami was curious. "Randy, who's this?"

Randy turned to him, her face shining with a happy excitement. "Oh, I'm sorry Yami, this is Chance! Remember when I told you that I took a Latin class?"

Yami nodded.

"Well this guy was in my class, but we live on opposite sides of the country, so I thought I would never get to meet him in person!"

Yami was confused. "But if you live on opposite sides of the country, how could you take a Latin class together?"

Chance laughed. "Wow, can you say, 'behind with the times'?"

Randy elbowed him in the ribs. "Says the guy who had never heard of Pokemon until recently." To Yami, she said, "We took an online class."

Yami wasn't quite sure what an online class was, but figured he probably shouldn't voice his questions, since these things seemed to be everyday objects in this world. He changed the subject. "We were just about to go to the game room, do you want to come with us?" he asked Chance.

"Sure," said Chance. "That's where I was heading anyway. I have to warn you though, I totally kick butt at Halo 3!"

Randy smirked. "Oh is that a fact? 'Cuz see, not only do we have our own kick-butt-gamer—" She pointed at Natalie, who blushed. "—But we also have the King of Games in our presence!"

Chance grinned. "Well, we just might soon have a new King of Games now won't we?"

Yami blinked. This guy was challenging him! He put his game face on. "We'll have to see about that."

Randy looked at him and chuckled nervously. "Calm down Yami, he was joking."

Chance looked confused for a moment, then his face lit up in realization. "Oh, I get it, he's a role-player, right?"

Randy blinked. "Um, yeah, he is. He's good at it too, very in character."

Now Yami knew what role-playing was. He had role-played before, to save his friends from Bakura. Chance must have thought that he was a cosplayer pretending to be the real Yami. Off to the side, he could see Natalie with a look of sudden understanding on her face. It was a relief to know he could be himself around strangers and not have to worry about them getting suspicious.

Chance laughed. "Well, role-player or no role-player, one's skills aren't told by what character you're playing."

Yami stared at him in shock. Was this impertinent boy suggesting that he, the King of Games, had inadequate gaming skills? Obviously one couldn't judge a book by its cover, but this was downright rude! Where did this guy get off making such assumptions? "Well I'll just have to show you that my skills match up to my character." He said to Chance.

Chance smirked. "Ooh, is that a challenge?" he asked teasingly. Yami was starting to think that he didn't like this guy very much.

"It is." He responded.

Chance laughed yet again. Yami wished he would stop laughing. "Aw, why so serious? No matter, I'll still wipe the floor with you!"

Randy looked nervously between the two males. "Now guys, no need to get so competitive."

Chance shooed her. "Nonsense, competitiveness is half the competition!"

Randy glared at him. "Yeah, but the other half is fun, which doesn't happen if there's too much competitiveness!"

Chance grinned at her. "Chill Rand, it's just a little friendly competition, right man?" he said, turning to Yami.

Yami glared at him. "Yeah, friendly."

Chance ignored the venom laced in his voice and headed for the game room. "Let's go then!"

Randy trotted behind him looking slightly worried, followed by Natalie and finally Yami. As he watched Chance and Randy chat, Randy laughing at something Chance had said, he suddenly felt a surge of…a surge of what? Anger? Determination? Irritation? Yami wasn't quite sure. He only knew that whatever it was, he couldn't lose to this guy.

.:.:.

Afternote: Whew, that was probably the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm sorry Yami's PoV was so short, but I kinda ran out of ideas.^^; I will attempt to do better in the next chappie. See you soon, and remember – no reviews, no new chapter!

DaAmazingMeepers:3


	9. Chapter 8: Let the Games Begin

Whut up mah homie g's? I've been working hard on the story and I hope you enjoy it! I am also on deviantart with the same username, so if you want to see some of my stuff, feel free to take a look. Also, once again I think my beta reader has abandoned me, so there might be slight grammatical mistakes. AM I JUST A HOPELESS WRITER OR SOMETHING???TT-TT

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, it would probably be sucky. I also don't own Nodoka from Negima!, Natsumi from Sgt. Frog, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Rockband, DDR, Super Mario Brothers 3, Halo 3, "Wanted Dead or Alive", "Dirty little Secret" or "In Bloom". I only own my OC's.

.:.:.

Chapter 8; Let the Games Begin

It was crowded in the game room, and Randy felt smothered by the heat from how many people were in the room. It was dark, and the sound of computer-animated characters snapping other characters' necks combined with the sounds of said other characters' screams was overwhelming. She shielded her eyes from the revolting sight of an unhealthily overweight person playing DDR.

Randy was starting to think that introducing Yami to Chance had been a bad idea. She could tell by the look in Yami's eyes that he didn't like Chance, and Chance wasn't making it any better with his overwhelming insensitivity. He had always been the last one to answer the teacher's question in class, and couldn't take a hint if it was glued to his hand. Nonetheless, she hoped they wouldn't maim each other too badly (or rather, that Yami wouldn't maim Chance too badly).

The first game they played was – of course – Halo 3. At first it was slow going on account of that Yami had to learn what button on the controller did what. When Chance saw this, he shook his head chuckling and muttering, "Unbelievable…" under his breath.

However, once Yami had the hang of it (which was, like, ten seconds after he picked up the controller), he started kicking butt, and the smile dropped off of Chance's face. His look of mockery changed to a look of concentration and frustration. No matter what trick he used, he just couldn't beat him. Finally, after the twelfth game, he gave up. "I thought you had never played before?!" he said.

Randy grinned. "He hasn't. He's just awesome like that!"

Yami looked at her in surprise, then smiled at her as if to say, 'Thanks.' Then Natalie spoke up. "Um, Yami, can I play against you?"

Chance rolled his eyes. "Girl, if I – an experienced player who has played this game practically all my life – can't beat him, then you probably have very little chance of doing so."

She blushed. "I-I know, but I still want to play him."

Yami shrugged. "Sure, I'll play almost anyone."

And so Natalie took up the second controller and set her character. To everyone's surprise, they seemed to be about evenly matched! Yami and her were locked in mortal combat, shooting and dodging with graceful moves that would turn a ballerina green with envy. They were starting to draw a large crowd. Finally, Yami used up the last of her life and won the game. The half of the crowd that was rooting for Yami cheered, while the half that was on Natalie's side groaned and clapped politely. Randy laughed when she saw that someone had taken bets and was now dishing out the money to the appropriate winners. Yami nodded at Natalie. "You played well. I almost lost."

Natalie blushed. "Ah, well, I have four brothers, so it was either be good at video games or be ridiculed, so…"

He smiled. "Maybe so, but even if that wasn't the case, you've got real talent."

She smiled, looked down, and muttered, "Thanks."

Chance slapped her on the back, his eyes shining with amazement. "You were awesome! I bet you could wipe the floor with me if you tried!"

After recovering from being whacked forcefully on the back, her blush grew and once again she muttered, "Thanks."

Randy looked at the two, briefly pondering their compatibility, but dismissed the thought soon after. It was highly unlikely that they would fall in love after knowing each other for only one and a half days, maybe even less. Still it was a nice thought.

Then the people waiting in line to play Halo 3 started to complain, so they had to move on to a new game. "Now what?" asked Yami.

Natalie looked around. "Well, I suppose we could play Rock Band."

Randy's eyes lit up. This was her chance to shine! "Can I sing?" she asked.

Chance glomped her from behind. "Of course you can! We've been doing all of the gaming so far after all!"

She grinned at him. "Get off me you big lug! You're heavy!"

He pouted. "I'm not that heavy!"

She shoved him off. "Seriously, what did you have for breakfast – cement?"

He looked from side to side. "Maybe…" he said innocently.

She punched him, laughing. "Very funny."

Finally, it was their turn to play. Once again, they had to explain how the controllers worked to Yami. Chance shook his head in disbelief. "Dude, have you played a video game in your life?"

Yami shook his head regrettably. "Actually no. Yugi always liked card games better than video games."

Chance chuckled. "A role player to the very end, huh? Oh well, I can dig that."

And so with Randy taking the mic, and Yami on the guitar, Chance grabbed the drums and Natalie took bass. After scrolling through the songs, they finally decided on "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi, because it was the only song on the list that Randy knew.

They set their levels, and the game began.

.:.

Upon figuring out the controls to the guitar, Yami immediately started tearing it up. He was doing wonderfully – then Randy started singing. He almost stopped playing. Her singing voice was beautiful! It was like a crystal bell. Thankfully, he regained his composure before there was too great of a point loss. The whole time the song went on, he just wanted to stop playing and devote his attention to her singing. Finally, the song was over. Despite his distractions, Yami had managed to get 99%. Chance looked shocked. "What, no 100%?"

Randy grinned. "You should talk, Mr. 83%!"

Natalie spoke up. "Randy, your singing is so good!"

Chance nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I know you said you were good, but that was fantastic!"

Yami smiled warmly. "It was beautiful Randy." He said.

Randy smiled so wide it almost split her face in half, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Thanks guys. Can we play again? That was fun!"

Fortunately for Randy, there was no one waiting to play, so they could play again. This time, they chose the song, 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All American Rejects, and everyone rotated so that Natalie was singing, Randy was on the guitar, Yami was on the drums, and Chance was on the bass. Natalie's singing was pretty as well, but in Yami's mind, Randy's was prettier. After the song was over, there was still nobody in line, so they decided to play again, rotating once again. Chance's singing voice was horrible, and they almost died twice. Thankfully, Yami's playing saved them. After that, since there was still nobody waiting, it was Yami's turn to sing. To his surprise, he recognized one of the songs! It was a song that Yugi listened to often. It was called "In Bloom" by Nirvana. They started up the song, and they got through it without a hitch. When they were done, Randy' eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Wow Yami! You have an awesome singing voice too!"

For some reason, he felt his cheeks get warmer. He didn't understand why – he didn't feel embarrassed. "Thank you Randy." He said.

From beside him, he heard Chance say, "Aw, how cute, the King of games is blushing!"

Yami looked at him angrily. "I am not, it's just hot in here!"

Randy looked around. "Yeah, you're right. It is a bit stuffy. Let's take a break an get some drinks – I'm thirsty."

Yami took a step towards her. "I'll get you a drink, Randy."

Randy scratched her head. "Well, I shouldn't. You've already treated me a lot this weekend…" but she sounded uncertain.

He held up his hand to silence her. "I insist."

She was silent for a moment, then she sighed. "I guess I'm overruled."

Yami smiled and patted her on the head. "Good girl. What do you want me to get you?"

She grinned. "Surprise me."

Chance turned to Natalie. "You want me to get you anything?"

Natalie blushed and stuttered, "N-no, i-if you d-don't want to th-then you don't have to."

He held up his hand, copying Yami. "I insist."

She looked down, blushing some more. "O-okay. I-I'd like a m-melon r-ramune soda."

Yami noticed Chance frown a little, but it was gone in an instant. "Okay, you two go hang out in the manga library while we men get your drinks!"

He then proceeded to drag Yami away to where the drinks were sold. Once they were a good distance away, Yami yanked himself free from Chance. "I can walk myself, thank you." He said angrily.

Chance suddenly whirled around and grabbed Yami's shoulders. "Listen, about Natalie, does she hate me?"

Yami blinked. "Excuse me?"

He looked down, ashamed. "She never looks me in the eye, and she always stutters when she talks to me. Did I say something to upset her? I can be kind of insensitive sometimes."

Yami shook his head. "No, she acts like that around everybody. She's just shy."

Chance breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good! For a moment I was afraid she didn't like me!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

Chance looked up, scratching his chin embarrassedly. "Well, to tell the truth, I kinda like her. She's really cute."

Yami blinked again. "Hold on, so you don't like Randy?"

Chance gave him a weird look. "Well of course I like her, just not like that." Suddenly, he grinned. "But you like her like that, don't you? That's why you've been acting so weird around me – it has nothing to do with role-playing!"

Yami felt his cheeks getting warmer again. "I – no I don't! She's just a friend!"

Chance's grin got wider and he shook his head. "Dude, no force on earth could convince me of that by now!"

He then skipped off, humming the 'Here Comes the Bride' tune. Yami was furious. What was this guy thinking, saying he was in love with Randy?! Granted, he hadn't exactly said he was in love with her, just that he liked her like that. Yami hurried to catch up with Chance, still thinking. Why was he acting so strangely? Had he caught some strange virus? But he felt perfectly fine. So why was it he found himself blushing every time Randy was mentioned? Could it be that he really was in love with her? He shook his head. Even if he was in love with her, there was no way they could ever be together. They didn't even live in the same dimension, let alone the same country. Besides, he was thousands of years older than her – he figured that qualified as pedophilic.

He finally caught up to Chance. He was ordering two ramune sodas. He turned around and grinned. "Ah, so lover boy finally caught up with me."

Yami glared at him. "Shut up. Even if I were in love with her, there's no way we could be together!" he said, voicing his thoughts.

Chance looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, we live too far apart—"

"So it's a long distance relationship. Doesn't mean it's doomed." Chance interrupted.

"And I'm too old for her!"

"My parents are ten years apart." He looked curious. "Say, how old are you anyway?"

Thankfully, Yami didn't have to answer that question because Chance got dragged away for pictures and glomping by some rabid fangirls. Yami sighed and turned around to order his and Randy's drinks. After some pondering, he decided on green tea for himself, and milk coffee for Randy. He found Chance and dragged him away from the fangirls. Little did he know just how much trouble that drink would cause him…

.:.:.

Afternote; And so ends another chapter. Kind of an ominous ending, no? Yeah, so I've been kinda busy lately, which is why I haven't been writing much. Anyhoo, on to more Aki Con experiences; The AMV contest. I actually managed to wake up early enough to witness it this year. The creators of the AMV's are all geniuses, and the AMVs were brilliant! I only hope I can witness it again next year!=)

Peace out homies, and remember – no reviews, no new chapter!

~DaAmazingMeepers=3


	10. Chapter 9: All Heck Breaks Loose

Yo, howz it goin'? I cannot say enough how much I appreciate all my reviewers. Yes, I'm the one who writes the story, but without those of you who read and review, I would have nothing! You guys reek of awesomesauce! **Bows** As you can see, the story is reaching its climax, and therefore will end soon. Not to worry, hopefully I will have a sequel that you will all love as much as this story. Not to mention I will be writing another Yu-Gi-Oh story or two completely unrelated to this one. I only hope you will all stick around long enough to read them.

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there wouldn't be nearly as many yaoi fans. I also don't own Nodoka from Negima!, Natsumi from Sgt. Frog, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Elmo from Sesame Street, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, or Tweety-Bird. I only own my OC's.

.:.:.

Chapter 9; All Heck Breaks Loose

While the boys were buying the drinks, the girls traversed to the manga library. The manga library was a room filled to the brim with shelves of manga books, and anyone who wanted to read just had to sign in and they could read for as long as they wanted to – even for the entire convention if they so desired. However, Randy and Natalie weren't planning on staying there for the entire con, just until they had satisfied their thirst. Once they had signed in and found open seats, Natalie spoke up. "S-so Randy, w-what did you mean when you said it would never work out between you and…and…what's his real name anyway?"

Randy stiffened up for a moment, but then finally came up with a suitable answer. "His real name is Yami, same as his character. He's Japanese, but he moved to America a little while ago."

Natalie contemplated this fake fact. "Okay, so what did you mean by that?"

Randy looked down. "Well, we live really far apart."

"S-so? M-my brother has been in a l-long distance r-relationship with a girl from New York for e-eight years a-and they're still going strong."

Randy chuckled lightly. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

Natalie pouted. "W-well I can't h-help you if you won't e-explain."

Randy hesitated. Could she trust this girl, whom she had met only a few hours before with such an unbelievable secret? True, she seemed like a nice girl, but nice didn't necessarily mean trustworthy. Well, they say the eyes are the windows to a persons soul, and Randy figured now was a good time as any to test this saying. She stared intently into Natalie's eyes. What she saw was this: her eyes were full to the brim with curiosity, mixed with worry and concern. As far as Randy could tell, there was no ill intent at all in her personality. She bit her lip, and then took the plunge. "Do you swear to believe everything I'm about to say to you, no matter how crazy it sounds?"

Natalie looked confused, but she said, "I promise."

And so Randy took a deep breath and started to explain. As she told her about Yami's situation, Natalie's facial expression changed slowly from curious and slightly worried to amazed. When Randy was finished, she looked nervously at Natalie, expecting her to jump up and call her a psycho, or laugh and think she was joking. Instead, when she finally spoke, her eyes were wide and eager and she said, "Y-you mean he's the real deal? That's so cool!"

Randy blinked. "Wait, you mean you actually believe me?"

Natalie smiled. "W-well, I p-promised I would."

Randy scratched the back of her neck. "Well, yeah, but…"

Natalie held up her hand. "I-it's okay, if what you say is true, th-then everything makes sense. L-like the fact that he's always r-really in-character."

Randy stared at her for a moment, then grinned. "You never cease to amaze me." She said.

Natalie smiled. "I try."

There was then an awkward silence for a while. Then Natalie spoke up again. "S-so, that boy Chance s-seems nice."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes he is. Why?

Natalie looked down and blushed. "W-well, I think he's s-sweet."

Randy stared at her. "Dude, you get over lost loves fast!"

Natalie blushed deeper. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Randy grinned and play-punched her. "You like Chance, don't you? Of all people to fall for, you go for a bonehead like him? That tells me loads about your preferred boy type."

Natalie looked down. Her stutter seemed to have intensified. "O-okay, f-fine. I d-do like him. A-and I d-don't think he's a b-bonehead."

Randy shrugged. "Yeah, well you haven't known him that long. This guy makes Elmo look like Einstein."

Natalie frowned. "Th-that's not very nice."

Randy shrugged again. "I never claimed to be nice. Trust me, he's super dense, and can't take a hint. However," she grinned at this. "He can be really sweet, and I think you two would get along really well as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Natalie was starting to look like a tomato. "Um, th-thanks, I g-guess."

Randy smiled at her. "No problem. Just make sure that when you confess you tell him flat out, or he won't be able to figure it out."

It was at that moment that Yami and chance walked into the room. Randy waved them over to where they were sitting. "Having fun?" asked Chance.

Randy grinned. "Bucket loads. And you two?"

Chance put a hand over his heart dramatically. "Why we're puking rainbows we're having so much fun. Thanks for asking."

Everyone burst into laughter at this. Then Randy's eyes lit up. "Hey I want my drink!"

Yami smirked. "What, no, 'Please, may I have my drink, Master Yami'?"

Randy put on an innocent facial expression and said in a high-pitched, girly voice, "Give it to me before I rip your face off."

Chance and Natalie burst out laughing and Yami put on a fake scared face. "Yes ma'am!"

He handed her the drink. The writing on it was Japanese, so she couldn't read it, but it had a picture of a coffee cup on it, so she figured it must be good. She opened the can and took a big swig.

.:.

As Randy took a drink of her drink, Yami watched her facial expression, looking for a sign of delight or disgust. She didn't say anything at first, but then she grinned and looked at the can. "Say, this is pretty good stuff!"

Inwardly, Yami sighed with relief. "I thought you might like it. It's—"

Randy interrupted him. "Wait, don't tell me! I want to guess."

She took a few more swigs, and it was then that Yami noticed that a change started to come over her. Her cheeks seemed a little flushed, and her movements seemed a little looser. Not to mention her words seemed almost…well, slurred. It was almost like she was drunk. "I means it Yami, this shtuff is really fantashic! Whaddaya call it?"

Yami was worried. "Randy, are you sure you're alright?"

She slapped him on the back. "Of coursh I am! Wassa matter witchu?" Suddenly she looked out the door, shouted, "OOH, KITTY!" and dashed away.

There was a pregnant pause, and then Chance said in a scarily calm voice, "Yami, what drink did you get her?"

Yami was thoroughly confused. "Milk coffee, why?"

A look of rage overtook Chance's face. "You IDIOT! Randy's allergic to milk!"

Yami felt his heart almost stop. "What?"

Chance looked about ready to strangle Yami. "She has this weird allergy that causes the alcohol level in her blood to rise when she drinks milk, thereby causing her to be drunk! I can't believe how stupid you are!!!"

Yami glared at him. "I didn't know! I haven't known her for very long! Only for about one and a half days!"

Natalie got between them. "G-guys, s-stop it! W-we should p-probably go stop Randy, s-she's making out with a S-Sora, a-and I'm n-not sure it's a b-boy!"

They both whirled around to find that what she said was true. Randy was in deep lip-lock with a spiky-haired cosplayer while several people around them cheered. Seeing this scene go on made something snap inside Yami. He knew that she was just under the effects of the milk, but for some reason it hurt to see her kissing someone else. He marched over to them and yanked Randy out of the embrace of the boy's (and yes, it really was a boy) embrace. "Randy, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

She looked at him and grinned a big, silly grin. "Well lookie thar, ish my Prinsh Charming, comin' ta reshcue me!" And then, without warning, she kissed him.

Yami froze up. His mind seemed to have short-circuited. Her lips felt so…right against his. She tasted like milk coffee. Vaguely he could hear people cheering and wolf whistling around them, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Chance laughing hard enough to give him a hernia and Natalie blushing bright red. Finally, Randy broke off the kiss. She looked up at him demurely, and gave him a drunken grin. "Y' know…yer hot."

And with that, she passed out. Yami stood frozen with a sleeping Randy in his arms. Everyone started cheering. A girl in a Tweety-Bird cap walked away saying, "That would be the most awesome fanfic EVAR!"

Chance and Natalie walked up to Yami, who was still frozen. "Dude, that was hilarious! I hope someone puts it on youtube!" said Chance.

Natalie looked worried. "Y-Yami, are you o-okay?"

Yami snapped out of his daze. "She kissed me…" he said.

Chance howled with laughter. "Oh man, he's got it bad! Look at him blush!"

Yami blinked. Was he blushing? His face did feel warm. What was going on? Why was her drunken kiss affecting him so bad? And why did he react that way when he saw her kissing that boy? He felt Randy shift slightly in his arms. She was starting to get heavy. "I need to set her down somewhere." He said.

He ever so carefully carried her back into the manga library. He sat down on a couch so the could set her down more easily and gently laid her beside him. She immediately grabbed his arm and scooted herself so that her head was in his lap. He felt his face getting warmer and heard Chance snickering. He glared at him. "Shut up. It's not funny. Now I can't go anywhere."

Chance grinned. "Aw come on, you're secretly enjoying it – admit it."

Actually, he sort of was, but he certainly wasn't going to tell them that. Suddenly, Natalie looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no, there was a panel I wanted to go to soon!"

Chance smiled at her. "I'll come with you if you want."

Natalie blushed. "W-well, I don't want to l-leave Yami a-alone…"

Chance chuckled evilly. "Are you kidding? He's not alone; he's got Randy with him. Come on."

And with that, he grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Frantically, Yami tried calling them back. "Chance? Chance! Get back here you son of a—"

Just then, Randy shifted, muttering something about cheese biscuits. Yami froze and slowly looked down. She was still asleep. She had a very peaceful look on her face. Yami sighed. If she was going to sleep in his lap, then there was nothing he could do about it. He made himself comfortable, asked someone to hand him a manga, and started reading. However, he couldn't concentrate on it. He kept thinking back to that kiss. At first he had been surprised. But after the initial shock wore off, he kind of…enjoyed it. In fact, he kind of wished it had lasted longer. He felt like a creep for even thinking it.

Suddenly, Randy muttered, "Yami…"

He looked down. She was still asleep, but she looked sad. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yami, don't go…"

It pained him to see her so sad. He reached down and wiped her tear away with his free hand. He leaned down as if to kiss her, but she moved, and he stopped. What was he doing?! He couldn't just kiss her while she was asleep!

Suddenly, he froze. It was all clear now. He was in love with her. Despite living in completely different dimensions, him being a good 3000 years older than her, and her having a man-hating mother, he had managed to fall in love with her. For some reason, knowing this didn't make him feel any better. He looked down at the girl that he might never see again after he returned to his dimension. The girl he was in love with. How could he pick between her and his friends? He didn't even know if she loved him back or not. He also didn't know how close Yugi and the rest of his friends were to finding him. What would he do if the con ended and they still hadn't found him? Where would he stay?

Randy stirred again. Yami looked down again. This time she was waking up. "Randy?" Yami said.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up. When she saw Yami hovering right above her, she quickly sat up. Unfortunately, Yami didn't move his head fast enough and they ended up knocking their heads together. "I'm sorry Yami, that was unintentional." Said Randy, rubbing the bump on her forehead.

Yami shook his head, also rubbing the bump on his forehead. "No, it's okay, I shouldn't have been hovering."

She looked around. "What happened? And where's Chance and Natalie?"

He blinked. "You don't remember?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well, I remember taking a drink, but after that it's kind of a blur." Suddenly, she stopped. "Wait a minute, did the drink you got me have milk in it by any chance?"

Yami sighed. "Yes, it did."

Randy groaned. "Oh great. I should have told you, I'm allergic to milk!"

Yami nodded. "I know, Chance told me."

Randy grinned at him sheepishly. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

He thought back to the kiss, and her proclamation that he was 'hot'. "Not really."

She sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." Then she remembered. "But where are Chance and Natalie?"

He scowled. "Well, after you passed out in my lap they decided to go to a panel and leave us here."

She looked angry. "What? They just left you by yourself?"

He scratched his chin, embarrassed. "Well, I wasn't exactly by myself. I had you."

She blushed, and he wondered about that. "Well, yeah, but I couldn't exactly have been the best person to converse with, being unconscious and all."

He shrugged. "It's okay, I had a lot to think about."

Just then, Chance and Natalie walked through the doors of the manga library. Chance grinned when he saw Randy. "Ah, so Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. Or should I say, 'Sleeping Drunkard'?"

Randy glared at him. "Can it shorty, I can't help it Yami gave me milk." She turned to face Yami. "Which I forgive you for, by the way."

Chance grinned wider. "Yes, but the question is, could you help kissing that Sora?"

Randy's eyes got wide, and she whirled around to face Yami. "I thought you said I didn't do anything stupid!"

Oops, he had forgotten about that part. He looked up innocently. "I forgot."

She bopped him on the head. "How do you forget something like that?!"

Uh oh. He really didn't want to have to explain that to her. He stood up straight and said in his most commanding voice, "You dare speak to the Pharaoh like that?" and he grabbed her and began tickling her, desperately hoping she was ticklish.

She was. She immediately started shrieking and squirming everywhere. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I GIVE!!! FORGIVE ME MIGHTY PHARAOH!!!"

He stopped, and she collapsed on the floor, giggling and gasping for air. A staff member looked at them sternly. "If you're going to scream, do it somewhere else. This is a library."

Yami bowed. "Sorry."

Chance looked at the program of events. "Hey Randy, didn't you want to go to that Anime Murder Game panel? It starts in five minutes."

Randy gasped. "Ack! We've got to go!"

She grabbed Yami and dashed out the door, with Chance and Natalie right behind them. As they made their way to the panel room, Yami wondered how he was going to tell Randy he loved her, or even if he was going to tell her.

.:.:.

Afternote; Seven. Stinking. Pages. That's how long this chapter is. And every time I typed something new, my brother would come running across the room, asking if he could read what I just put down. It's great that he likes my work, but he was asking so often it was dampening my creative flow! Anyhoo, sorry Randy's POV is so short. I wanted to switch pov at exactly that point, and I didn't expect Yami's part to be so long! I hope you liked it anyway. Some of you might have guessed, but the person in the Tweety-Bird hat represents me.

Aki con experiences: The Anime Murder Game. I mentioned it in this chapter, and that's because it was awesome! It's kind of like Mafia, only without playing cards. Everyone closes their eyes, and the host goes around tapping people. If you get tapped once, you're a victim. If you get tapped twice, you're the murderer (but you still keep your eyes closed). If you're a victim, then you choose various props and lay down in the middle of the floor playing dead. Then every body opens his or her eyes and takes turns accusing someone, inside or outside the room. After everyone has guessed, everyone points at who they think is the murderer. Then the actual murderer stands up and explains how and why he or she did it. And then you start al over again. It's quite fun.

Well, that's all for today folks, and remember – no reviews, no new chapter!

~DaAmazingMeepers=3


	11. Chapter 10: Thinking of You

Once again, I am back! This is the, I'm thinking, third-to-last chapter, not including the epilogue. I'm kind of excited, but also kind of sad in a way. I've never finished a story before. I know there will be a sequel, but I'm still going to miss this one. Oh look at me, ranting on as if the story's already over! Enough moping – on with the story!

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there wouldn't be nearly as many yaoi fans. I also don't own Nodoka from Negima!, Natsumi from Sgt. Frog, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho, "Fireflies" by Owl City, Gravitation, Astro Boy, 'Snakes on a Plane (bring it)' by Cobra Starship, Phoenix Ash, or myspace. I only own my OC's.

.:.:.

Chapter 10; Thinking of You

Randy got to go to her panel in the end, and managed to have lots of fun. However, after the panel was done, she noticed something. Yami seemed a little…sad. Downright depressed even. She wondered if it was something she had said? Or maybe he was just missing his friends. There was also a chance that the fangirls were just getting to him. It seemed like they were stopped every three seconds to ask for a picture or a hug. Sometimes they didn't even ask and just threw themselves at him. She was really tempted to slap those girls after they did that, but she knew that would be a bit awkward.

Besides, she had a plan to get back at those girls. She whispered her scheme to Chance, and when she was finished he grinned. He snuck up behind one of the girls who had glomped Yami and glomped her squealing, "Omigawsh, it's Botan! Squee!!!"

The look on the girl's face was priceless. As Chance walked back to the group, he high-fived Randy. Yami still looked depressed, so Randy tapped him on the shoulder. "Yami, are you okay?"

He seemed to snap out of his reverie and smiled at Randy. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

She could understand this. They had been on their feet almost all day, and Yami had been dragged to every event Randy had been interested in. He didn't even know of any manga other than the one he came from. There had been a card gaming panel, and that had cheered him up considerably. Luckily he had his deck with him. Of course, he beat the pants off of everyone. He also gave some advise to a twelve-year-old who had come to the panel. As Randy watched him with the boy, she had a feeling that he would make a good father.

Now more than ever she wished they could be together. Everything he did seemed to make her fall in love with him more and more. If given the chance, she probably could have stared at him all day. Sometimes she caught herself staring at him anyway. It didn't help any when she found out that Chance and Natalie were officially going out now. "When did that happen?!" she asked Chance.

"While you were passed out." He grinned.

Randy started flailing. "Oh my gosh! Who asked who?!"

Chance looked like he had just won the lottery. "I did."

She hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!"

But inside, she was secretly wishing that it were her and Yami who had gotten together. Of course she was happy for her friends, but she couldn't help being a little envious. Of course, being the bonehead he is, Chance didn't notice. "Aww, I'm touched! Now all you need to do is get you and Yami together."

She blushed and punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up, Moron."

He grinned. "Aww, is that a blush I see?"

This, of course, only made her blush more. "No, it's a, "I'm-going-to-pound-your-face-in" you see!" she said, bopping him on the head.

He attempted to duck, still grinning. "Last time I checked, my face isn't on the back of my head."

Randy stomped her foot. "Don't be a smart aleck!"

Chance stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm not, I'm a smart _Chance_!"

She was about ready to strangle him when her phone went off. She could tell by the ringtone that it was Aunt Cher. She quickly answered it. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Kiddo, you ready to head back? You have to get some sleep."

Randy checked her watch. It was already 11:30! How did the time pass so quickly? "We'll be right out." She said.

She hung up and called Yami over. They both said goodbye to Chance and Natalie, and headed outside. Aunt Cher was already there with the van. "Hey guys, you tired?"

Yami and Randy looked at each other, then gave tired smiles and said, "Exhausted."

Aunt Cher chuckled. "Well you'd better get some rest, 'cause you've got a whole 'nother day before it's over."

Randy frowned as she got in the van. Only one more day until the con ended. What would happen if the con ended and Yugi and the rest still hadn't shown up? Where would Yami stay? She posed this question to Aunt Cher, and Aunt Cher looked thoughtful. "Actually, I've been thinking about that myself, and I think I have a solution." She looked at Yami in her rear view mirror. "Hey Spiky, how'd you like to stay with me if your friends don't show up in time?"

Yami looked shocked. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you."

Aunt Cher laughed. "Are you kidding? My house is too big for one person anyway. I'd be glad for the company! And besides, it would only be until your friends find you."

Yami's face lit up. "Thank you so much Miss Henderson!"

Aunt Cher mock frowned. "I told you, call me Aunt Cher, or at least Cher. I feel like an old lady when people call me 'Miss'."

Yami smiled. "Right, sorry M-, Cher."

As Randy listened to this conversation take place, she could help but have a small feeling of hope that Yugi and the others wouldn't come any time soon, but she quickly shoved this thought aside. She needed to get those feelings for Yami out of her head. He most likely only considered her a friend. As they arrived at Aunt Cher's house, Yami quickly snuck in through Randy's window, while Randy and Aunt Cher went through the front door. Randy's mother was sitting at the dining room table. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

Randy smiled at her. "Yeah, it's great."

Laura looked back at the book she was reading. "Well you'd better not be picking up boys." She said.

Randy rolled her eyes. "MOM, I'm not picking up boys!" Under her breath, she muttered, "The guy I like probably doesn't like me back anyway."

"What was that? Speak up." Said Laura.

Randy sighed. "Nothing." She said, and trudged to her room. She felt exhausted.

Yami was already there when she got there. Aunt Cher had brought him some old pajamas that she sometimes used as painting clothes for him to wear that night. She had managed to catch him with his shirt off, and his pants unbuttoned. Oops. When he saw her, he blushed, grabbed his clothes and ran to the closet. She was blushing even more than him. He had ABS! Who knew you could get so muscular from playing a children's card game? Of course, being a pharaoh at one point probably helped. When he finally came out of the closet (hehe, I made a funny…) he was fully clothed. Whoever had the pajamas before him was much bigger than him. The cuffs went way past his hands and feet, making him look even smaller than he already was. A light blush showed on his face. "I'm sorry, I should have changed in the closet, but I thought you would be down there longer."

Randy shook her head, her cheeks still feeling warm. "No, it's okay. Now we're even."

They both chuckled nervously. Randy decided that Aunt Cher should not have given him those pajamas. Seeing him in clothes much too big for him only made her want to hug him more. Before her body could do anything without her consent, she quickly whirled around and said, "Well, I guess I'd better get into my pajamas."

She grabbed her nightclothes and hurried into the bathroom. As she shut the door, she heard Yami say softly, "Goodnight Randy."

Her heart beat faster. His voice sounded so deep and caring. She almost melted on the spot. She quickly got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. No shower tonight. Yami was already in his makeshift bed in the closet. _'If Yami lived with Aunt Cher, he wouldn't have a makeshift bed, he'd have a __real__ one.'_

Randy groaned. The voice was back. _'Why couldn't you show up when I __wasn't__ ready to go to sleep?'_

The voice chuckled evilly. _'I'm just mean like that, I guess.'_

'_I'm not in the mood for your advice. I'm tired, and depressed, and want sleep. Now bug off!"_

The voice snorted. _'As if! I'm a part of you; so I can't, "bug off" as you so eloquently put it. Besides, this is way too fun for me to stop.'_

Randy groaned again. _'I don't want to hear your opinion on my crush on Yami. I. Want. To. Go. To. Bed.'_

'_Oh it's more than a crush, Randy, and you know it.'_

Randy sighed. _'I know, but there isn't anything I can do about it, so I might as well ignore it.'_

The voice then gave the impression of rolling its non-existent eyes. _'Sure there is. Just tell him how you feel you dolt.'_

Randy glared at the ceiling, not being able to glare at the voice. _'Oh yeah, that'll go over well. Tell a guy I like him when he lives in a different dimension and probably doesn't even like me back. It's your best idea yet.'_

The voice sighed. _'Fine, if you don't want my advice I'll just leave.'_

'_Finally!'_

'_Just remember, everything is never as it seems.'_

'_You stole that from Owl City.'_

'_But it's true. Sweet dreams.'_

And with that last sarcastic remark, it was gone. Randy sighed with relief, and tried to get to sleep. However, she kept thinking back to the voice's fortune cookie-like remark. It hadn't even said it in a sarcastic tone. It appeared to be completely serious. So what the heck did it mean?! Eventually, she was overcome with weariness and drifted off to sleep.

.:.

The alarm clock woke Yami up way too early in the morning. He groaned and rolled over, trying to get a precious few more minutes of sleep. Sadly, it was not meant to be. The closet door was flung open by a baggy-eyed, but surprisingly energetic Randy, who shouted, "Up and at 'em Yami! The AMV listings start in ten minutes!"

He gave a tired sigh. "Randy, do you have to see absolutely every event at the con?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I only go to the ones I'm interested in."

Yami snorted. "Which is absolutely every event in the con."

She gave him a light kick. "Nuh uh! I didn't go to the yaoi panel! The things they do in there are scary!" she said, giving an overdramatic shudder.

Yami sighed again and slowly got up. "Okay, whatever, I'm up."

Randy didn't even take the time to respond to him. She just shut the door and headed for the bathroom. Yami sluggishly got dressed and exited the closet. Aunt Cher had arrived with breakfast. "Hey, ready for the last day of the con?" she asked.

Yami grunted in response. "How long has Randy been in the bathroom?" he asked.

Aunt Cher shrugged. "She was in there when I came in."

Yami frowned. He had taken a long time getting dressed, and Randy hadn't taken that long to get dressed yesterday. He went and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Randy, breakfast is here."

"You know what, I've changed my mind; I'm not wearing this costume. Could you hand me the Raven one?" Randy called from inside the bathroom, and stuck her hand out the door.

Yami frowned. "Why don't you want to wear this costume?"

"I just don't, okay?"

Aunt Cher stood up and came up to the bathroom door. "Aw come on Randy, isn't this the costume you asked for my help on? I want to see how it turned out! You were so proud of that costume."

"Well, yeah," said Randy, in an embarrassed tone of voice, "But that was before Yami came. Now it's just embarrassing."

Yami frowned. What did he have to do with anything? "I promise I won't laugh." He said.

Aunt Cher drew herself up. "Randy, as your aunt and your elder, I command you to come out of that bathroom and show off your costume."

There was a pause, and then Randy sighed. "Fine."

She stepped out of the bathroom, and Yami could only stare in shock. She was dressed like Yugi! And not only that, but her costume was amazing. It had all the details down; the buckles on the sleeve, the detailing in the sneakers, the hair, which was stiff enough to stand up, but fluffy enough to not look like a piece of plastic. If Yami hadn't known it was her, and noticed the slight differences – the spikes of hair were placed differently, and she had to bind her chest, though you could still slightly tell that she was a girl – he might have mistook her for the real Yugi.

Of course, the Millennium puzzle was made of wood, and up close you could tell. However, everything was still realistic. Aunt Cher was showering complements on Randy, who was squirming under Yami's shocked gaze. "It's not that good." She muttered.

Yami shook his head and brought himself out of his daze. "Actually Randy, you look like Yugi almost more than the real Yugi! This costume is amazing!"

She looked surprised, and then her face lit up. "Really?"

He gave her a look. "Would I lie to you?"

He laughed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

Aunt Cher slapped her on the back. "See, aren't you happy that you didn't change?"

Randy grinned. "You were right as always."

Aunt Cher grinned smugly. "Teach you to doubt me. Now you two eat so you don't miss the AMV listings!"

Randy horked her food down, but Yami actually took the time to enjoy his meal, much to the irritation of Randy. "Good lord, could you eat any slower?!"

"It isn't good for the digestive system to cram food down your throat, whether you're in a hurry or not. I'd rather be late than choke on my food because I was in too much of a hurry to chew and swallow." He said calmly.

Finally, he finished, and she practically shoved him out the window. Luckily, they were on the first floor. The trip to the convention was awkwardly silent and when they finally reached their destination, Yami was relieved to hear the hustle and bustle of the crowd, small as it was at that early hour. Randy immediately dragged him to the room where they were showing the AMVs. They found Chance and Natalie already there and holding hands. As they sat down beside them, Chance grinned at them. "You missed the first two." He said.

Randy groaned. "I told you to eat faster!" she said to Yami.

Natalie was quick to reassure them. "It's okay, they weren't that good anyway. One was a Gravitation one, and the other was a badly done Astro Boy one."

Randy relaxed. "Oh, then I didn't really miss anything."

As the AMVs were playing, Yami didn't really pay much attention unless he liked the song. However, one particular AMV caught his eye. When the music started playing, his face appeared on the screen! He sat straight up and whispered, "Randy, that's me!"

Chance gave him an amused look. "No kidding, Sherlock, what was your first clue?" he said.

Randy shushed them both. The four of them watched the AMV with wide eyes. It was beautifully made, with the clips matched almost perfectly with the timing of the music. And the song itself was beautiful as well. The only part that confused Yami was near the end, where it showed a scene that he didn't recognize. It showed him walking into a stone entrance filled with light, as his friends watched him go. He didn't remember that happening.

By the time the AMV was over, Randy and Natalie were crying. Yami and Chance worryingly tried to comfort them. "That was beautiful!" Randy said, wiping her eyes.

"I know!" said Natalie. "I wonder what that song was called?"

Chance spoke up. "It's 'Snakes on a Plane (bring it)' by Cobra Starship."

Randy gave him an odd look. "How did you know that?"

Chance shrugged, looking sheepish. "It's a good song."

Yami took a look at the program of the convention that Randy had grabbed. "Didn't you want to go to the chibi contest next, Randy?"

Randy nodded. "Yep, we'd better get going if we want to enter."

Chance held up his hand. "Hold it, the chibi contest?! I'm not going to follow you just to watch you draw a super-deformed character with freakishly large eyes. Besides, I wanted to go to the Phoenix Ash concert!"

Randy frowned. "I looked them up on myspace, they weren't that great. And what's wrong with chibis?"

Chance shrugged. "Nothing, I just don't want to have to miss Phoenix Ash to watch you draw for a half-hour."

Randy and Chance glared at each other for a moment, then Randy sighed. "Fine, we'll split up and meet at the sword fighting competition in an hour. Sound fair?"

Chance smirked. "Sounds good. You get Yami if I get Natalie."

Randy shook Chance's hand. "Done."

Yami blinked. "Did you just bargain for me?"

Randy grinned sheepishly. "Well, yes. Is there a problem?"

Yami smirked. "I just find it amusing how much I've fallen as a Pharaoh, that I need to be bartered for."

She grinned. "Be grateful I didn't pick Natalie."

He nodded solemnly. "Thank ra for that." Then he looked confused. "Randy, in that AMV, there was a part that never happened to me."

She looked confused, and then her eyes got wide in realization. "You mean that part near the end?"

He nodded. "What was going on?"

Randy looked very serious, and somewhat sad. "Well at the end of Yu-Gi-Oh, you, Yugi, and the rest of your friends travel to Egypt. There you have a ceremonial duel to determine whether you or Yugi is the true King of Games. Yugi wins, and you…pass on to the afterlife…"

Yami stared at her in shock. "That never happened! We did go to Egypt, and the ceremonial duel did happen, but I obviously never went to the afterlife. I chose to stay with Yugi! Why would it be different?"

Randy thought hard. "Well, my guess is that the guy who wrote the series thought it had gone long enough and wanted to end it epically." She looked up at him. "I was so mad when you died! I was ready to strangle the author!"

Yami blinked. Then he smiled. "I'm glad you care for me so much."

She looked down, blushing. "Well, you were my favorite character." Suddenly, she grabbed his arm. "Come on, I want to get to that panel."

Yami looked at her curiously. Why was she so flustered? Not that he minded. She looked cute when she was flustered. He shook his head. _'No Yami, you can't fall any harder for her. It won't work out.'_

Suddenly, he heard someone call out, "Yami!"

He froze. That voice was familiar. Extremely familiar. He knew Randy had heard it too, because she stopped as well. He slowly turned around. There, running towards him at full speed, was Yugi. Tears were streaming down his face as he almost tackled Yami, causing him to fall backwards. "Yami! I knew it was you! I finally found you! I can't believe it!"

Yami just sat there in the middle of the floor, staring at the small, spiky-haired boy, crying into his chest. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around him. "Yugi, is it really you? It isn't just another person in costume?"

Yugi shook his head furiously. "No, it's not Yami! It's the real me! I'm finally here! I've really found you!"

Yami's vision grew blurry as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again! Oh Yugi," he hugged Yugi tighter; the tears dripping down his face. "I can't believe you're really here!"

Yugi hugged him back. "You can finally come home."

As Yami vaguely heard the yaoi fangirls squealing around the two of them, and the rest of his friends surrounding them, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of him die inside as he realized that although it was wonderful that his friends had found him and that he could go home, this meant he would never see Randy again.

.:.:.

Afternote: Yeah, I ended the chapter there. That's just how I am. **dodges various items thrown at her by her readers**

Wow, that is most definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. That's right, Yugi and co. have finally caught up with Yami! What will happen between Yami and Randy? Well you're just going to have to wait and see now aren't you? Oh, and I'm thinking about doing a one-shot on Chance and Natalie. If you like that idea, let me know!

The AMV in this chapter is dedicated to an AMV that I found on youtube about a year ago. It was beautifully made, and it made me cry. However, it got deleted like all AMVs eventually do. Whoever made that AMV, you are amazing, and deserve a gold star!

Con experiences; The Soul Candy concert. Soul Candy I an otaku rock band. I like the music, although I do think the singer needs to take some lessons. Still, it was fun. And the coolest part? I found someone with the same Death Note shirt as me! Wherever you are, shirt-buddy, you rock!

Well, it's almost midnight, so I'd better go to bed. Smell ya later folks, and remember – no reviews, no new chapter!

~DaAmazingMeepers=3


	12. Chapter 11: Found at Last

Hey guys, this is the second-to-last chapter (not including the epilogue)! You will notice that Marik will not be nearly as OOC in this chapter as he was in the prologue. This is because I've finally gotten to the Battle city arc in the manga. I am also contemplating rewriting the prologue. Let me know if you think I should!

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Yugi and Yami's hair wouldn't be nearly as cool. I also don't own Nodoka from Negima!, Natsumi from Sgt. Frog, or Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my OC's.

.:.:.

Chapter 11; Found At Last

The moment Randy heard that slightly high-pitched voice call Yami's name, her heart skipped a beat. When she turned around and saw Yugi leap into Yami's arms, her heart stopped. She felt like crying as she watched the two embrace while the yaoi fangirls squealed and took pictures. However, she held the tears in, and plastered a smile on her face. When Yugi and Yami were done embracing, she stepped forward and said, "Hey Yami, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Yami looked at her and wiped the leftover tears from his eyes. "Of course." He said happily. Then he turned to Yugi and the gang. "Everyone, this is Randy. She helped me get along in this dimension."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped there. Yugi stepped forward and shook her hand, smiling. "Wow, you look just like me! Thank you for taking care of Yami."

She smiled wearily. "No problem. It was a pleasure just to meet him."

Jonouchi looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

Yami gestured towards a nearby empty room. "How about we get away from prying ears before explaining it?"

And so they all trouped into the unused room, and Randy and Yami took turns telling the whole story to the whole gang. By the time they were finished, everyone was speechless. "Wow," said Bakura. "I never would have thought such a dimension could exist."

Yami crossed his arms. "Now it's your turn. What happened after I disappeared?"

Yugi looked thoughtful. "Well, when you vanished, none of us had any idea what was going on…"

_Flashback._

"_Yamiiiiiiii!" Yugi called as the vortex sucked up Yami._

_The vacuum abruptly closed off. At first it was deathly silent. Then Yugi ran over to Marik and grabbed him by the collar. "What did you DO?!" he screamed._

"_I knew we shouldn't have trusted this creep!" shouted Jonouchi._

_Marik snarled. "Take your hands off me! For once, I didn't do this on purpose. I accidentally combined two spells that were never supposed to be combined. The result is that the Pharaoh has his own body, but he's been transported to an unknown place."_

_Yugi shook him. "Fix it! Send him back!!!"_

_Marik pried Yugi off of him. "I said hands off! Unfortunately for you, I don't know exactly what I did wrong, so it could take a while before I can come up with an undoing spell. The longest it could take is a week."_

_Honda started rolling up his sleeves. "If you know what's good for you, you'll finish it sooner than that! __Way__ sooner than that!"_

_Marik sneered at him. "Keep threatening me and I won't do it at all. Otherwise I can finish it in a day or two."_

_Yugi stood in shock. Two days without the Pharaoh? Yami was the other half of his soul, and it felt bad enough not having him inside him. To have no contact with him whatsoever, not knowing whether he was okay or not, that was pure torture! However, if that was how long it was going to take, there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Please hurry." He said, tears coming to his eyes. "I can't live without him!"_

_Marik paused for a moment, and then he sneered at Yugi. "Don't think I'm doing this for you. I just don't like making mistakes."_

"_I'll bet you don't." muttered Honda._

_Marik ignored Honda's comment, and slinked off. _

_End flashback._

"And true to his word, Marik did figure it out, and here we are." Finished Yugi.

Yami nodded at Marik, who had tagged along. "Thank you." He said.

Marik rolled his eyes. "I didn't do it for you."

Yami sighed. "You couldn't accept thanks from me just once?"

Marik looked away. "Whatever."

Yami shook his head. "Anyway, I can understand why Marik came along, but why are you here, Kaiba?"

It was true; Kaiba was sitting there between Yugi and Bakura. He appeared to be extremely bored, and ready to leave. Kaiba shrugged. "I didn't believe there was a second dimension. They dragged me along to prove it. Simple as that."

Yugi stood up. "Well, now that we've found you, we can go home."

Randy felt a pang of panic. "NO!"

Everyone stared at her, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "I mean, at least stay until the con is over! It's not every day that I get to meet famous manga characters."

Yugi looked at Yami. "Are you okay with that, Yami?"

Yami smiled sadly at Yugi. "Just until the convention is over."

Jonouchi and Honda whooped with joy, and Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Great, now I'm stuck here for who knows how long with a bunch of dweebs."

Jonouchi smirked at Kaiba. "Aw come off it Moneybags, we all know that you're curious about this dimension just as much as we are!"

Kaiba snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. There isn't a single thing in this dimension that could possibly interest me."

Kaiba's comment stabbed Randy right where it hurt. In her heart, she knew there wasn't anything interesting about her dimension – not compared to Yami's dimension. There were no giant holographic monsters, no duel disks, and the hair was only as crazy as money could make it. Still, she preferred to think that her dimension was slightly interesting. However, upon hearing it from Kaiba's mouth, she knew it was true: there was no possible way that Yami would even consider her dimension likeable.

Shoving these depressing thoughts down, she put on a fake smile and said, "Well then, let's go have some fun, shall we?"

After deciding which events to attend, they decided to regroup with Chance and Natalie. Before finding them, the rest of the group was instructed on what to say about their past and identities. The Chibi Contest had been completely forgotten. Upon finding the two, everyone was swiftly introduced. Chance was especially amused by the fact that Yugi and Randy were wearing the same cosplay.

Of course, there were a few bumps here and there whilst traveling between events. At one point, Bakura came up to Randy and said, "Randy, what's a tendershipper?"

Randy was surprised, and a little embarrassed. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Well, a girl came up to me and asked me if we had a Yami Bakura in our group. When I told her we didn't, she said, 'Oh, too bad, I'm a tendershipper.' What is that?"

She blushed and whispered in his ear. He blushed as well and said, "Oh, I see…"

She also had to explain other shippings to the rest of the group. Everyone looked shocked, disgusted, nauseous, or in Kaiba and Jonouchi's case, furious. "There ain't no WAY me and Kaiba could ever like each other like that!!!" Jonouchi yelled.

"For once, I agree with the mutt." Growled Kaiba.

Randy sighed. "I know, I know. But some others would disagree."

Everyone shuddered in sync. It was such an entertaining sight, that Randy had to giggle. Her mirth didn't last long though, as her thoughts returned once again to the fact that in a few hours, Yami would be gone forever.

.:.

Don't get him wrong; it was wonderful to finally see Yugi and all his friends again. Heck, even Kaiba's irritated face was a welcome sight. However, the appearance of his friends sealed his fate – he would most likely never see Randy again. In truth, he welcomed it when Randy requested that he stay until the end of the convention.

Yami knew that Yugi thought something was up. He could tell by the thoughtful look on Yugi's face. He knew that he would be asking him about it any minute now. True to his suspicions, Yugi put his hand on Yami's shoulder and said, "We need to talk."

Yami sighed. "Alright, but not here. Not in front of everyone else."

Although he said 'everyone else', he looked specifically at Randy. Yugi seemed to have caught that, but didn't say anything about it. He simply nodded and said, "Alright."

At the nearest possible chance, Yami and Yugi excused themselves to the restroom, and were lucky enough to discover that it was empty. The moment the door shut, Yugi turned to Yami. "Alright, what's going on? I saw the way you looked at Randy."

Yami looked away. "I don't know how to say this."

Yugi's eyes softened. "You like her, don't you?"

Yami blushed. "I think it's more than just 'like', Yugi."

Yugi looked down. "I see. Does this mean you're staying here?"

Yami looked up in surprise. "Oh no, I'm coming home for sure! It's just…" He trailed off, looking distant.

Yugi put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand." He said.

Yami gave a sad smile. "Do you, Yugi? The one you love lives in the same dimension as you. You'll get to see her every day unless she moves. I'll most likely never see Randy again after this is over."

Yugi blushed. "Wh-what do you mean, 'the one I love'?"

Yami smirked. "Quit pretending, Yugi. We all know that you like Anzu as more than a friend."

Yugi looked down, still blushing. "Okay, maybe I do, but she doesn't like me back."

Yami was surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Yugi looked back up. Now he looked angry. "It's never been me she liked, it's you! Ever since you came into my life, she's only had eyes for you!"

Yami was shocked at the look of resentment he was getting from sweet little Yugi. How could he have shared a body with him for so long and not noticed how much he was hurting? He felt ashamed for never noticing. "But Yugi, don't you remember that one night on the island? Anzu came to talk to you, and when you offered to call me out, she said that she'd rather talk to you."

Yugi pondered this for a moment, but then he frowned and shook his head. "No, she was just trying to make me feel better. I've seen the way she looks at you. She doesn't have room in her affections for me."

Yami patted Yugi on the back. "Of course she does! Yugi, you're the one she likes, I promise you."

Yugi looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. "You really think so?"

Yami smiled. "Look Yugi, we'll go out there, and if I'm wrong about her liking you, I'll let you do whatever you want to me – yell at me, beat me up, whatever. I can almost guarantee you that she likes you the way you like her."

Yugi frowned. "Yeah, it's that almost that worries me."

They both left the restroom, and regrouped with the rest of the gang. Randy gave Yami a questioning look upon seeing Yugi's depressed expression, but didn't say anything. Eventually, Anzu seemed to notice that Yugi wasn't in as good a mood as he could have been. She quickly pulled him aside and said, "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi seemed shocked out of his reverie, then he looked away and said, "Nothing's wrong."

She turned his face back toward hers. "Yes there is! I can tell when something's bothering you, Yugi. We're friends, aren't we?"

Yami, who had been watching them, winced. That had been the wrong thing to say. He watched as Yugi's face gradually turned dark. "Ha ha, friends, are we?" He looked up at Anzu. "Tell me, is that all we'll ever be? Just friends?"

Anzu looked surprised. "What do you mean, Yugi?"

That did it. "What I mean is I've liked you since the day I met you and you never noticed!"

Anzu froze. "You have?"

Now Yami was worried. Was he really wrong, and Anzu didn't like Yugi after all? Apparently, Yugi thought so too. "Yes, but I guess that doesn't matter. You'll always like Yami better."

He was about to walk away, when Anzu grabbed his arm. "Yugi, wait! Please listen to me!"

Yugi stopped. "What?"

Anzu looked pleading. "Just because I never noticed that you like me, doesn't mean I don't like you back!"

Yugi turned around, his eyes wide. "Huh?"

Anzu smiled. "Yugi, it's true that I had a small crush on Yami at first, but then I realized that I like you more! Please believe me."

Yugi seemed frozen in shock. "You really do like me?"

Anzu put her hands on his shoulders. "Yes Yugi, how can I convince you?"

Yugi grinned. "You could kiss me, I suppose."

Anzu looked surprised for a moment, and then she laughed. "You really have grown more confident since you met Yami, haven't you?"

And with that, she leaned down and kissed him. Yami and everyone else who had been spying on the couple cheered. The two of them whirled to face them and blushed. Jonouchi and Honda all immediately went up to Yugi and started noogieing him and slapping him on the back. "You dog!" said Jonouchi, grinning. "We were wondering when you two were going to get together!"

"Congratulations, both of you." Said Bakura.

"I knew peachshipping was the one true pairing!" said Randy gleefully.

Yami smirked as he watched all his friends congratulating the new couple. If only it would be that simple to tell Randy how he felt. Suddenly, he was glomped from behind by Randy. "Yami, Yami, we have to go to this next panel!!!"

Once Yami regained his balance, he looked amusedly at Randy. "Yeah, and what's so special about this panel?"

Randy looked like she had just won the lottery. "Because you'll get to meet you!"

.:.:.

Afternote; Okay guys, we're nearly there! And after that will come the sequel! Here's to hoping it's a hit!

Con experiences; the Glomp circle. It was fun, even if the bottle never pointed at me. And then when I mentioned this to the group, they all glomped me at once.

And now it is 2:30 in the morning, so I'm signing off. Peace out, Home Dawgs, and remember – no reviews, no new chapter!

~DaAmazingMeepers=3


	13. Chapter 12: Going Home

Howdy guys, last chapter here! Be happy!^^

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would probably screw it up. I also don't own Nodoka from Negima!, Natsumi from Sgt. Frog, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, or Dan Green (I really, REALLY don't own him!). I only own my OC's.

.:.:.

Chapter 12; Going Home

When Randy had found the panel sitting amongst other mediocre events in the program, she could hardly believe her eyes. After all, Dan Green didn't come to every convention. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Of course Yami was more than a little surprised. "What do you mean, 'I'd get to meet me'? Do you mean someone dressed as me?"

Randy shook her head. "No, I mean you'd get to meet the guy who did your voice in the English anime!"

It appeared to take a moment for this to process in Yami's head, but when it finally sunk in, his eyes got wide. "Does he sound anything like me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Actually, a lot. He's good at what he does. He does Yugi's voice too."

She quickly dragged Yami and Yugi to the booth where Dan Green and another random voice actor were signing autographs and reciting lines from various animes. There was a line, but eventually Randy, Yugi and Yami made their way to the table. Randy's eyes were glistening with excitement. "Mr. Green, You are my most favoritest voice actor ever!" she said.

Dan smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

Yami looked very confused. He turned and whispered in Randy's ear, "He doesn't sound that much like me or Yugi."

Randy chuckled and whispered back, "Just watch." She then turned back to Dan and said, "Could you please say something in Yami's voice?"

Dan grinned, and then said in a perfect imitation of Yami, "Something in Yami's voice."

Yami jumped, his eyes wide. "That's amazing!"

Dan looked surprised as well. "Say, you do a pretty good imitation yourself."

Yami smirked. "This is my real voice."

The girl waiting behind them heard him. "Really? Both of you say, 'It's time to duel'!"

At the exact same time, Dan and Yami both said, "It's time to duel!"

The girl squealed. "That is so cool!"

They were immediately surrounded by eager fangirls who were asking for them to say various phrases from the anime. And when they found out about Yugi, they went especially crazy. Eventually, a couple of yaoi fangirls stepped forward and asked Yami to confess his love to Yugi. They both blushed (Yugi more so), and Yami started to protest, but Randy pulled him aside and whispered into his ear, "They won't leave you alone until you do it, so just get it over with."

Yami blushed harder and looked at Yugi. Then he sighed and said, "Fine."

He waited until the fangirls got their cameras out to film it, and then he tilted Yugi's face upward so that he was looking at him. "Yugi, I'm…not quite sure how to tell you this, but…I love you."

The fangirls cheered, and Yugi was as red as a fire truck. Even Dan green was laughing. "At least I didn't have to do it." He said.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and soon the closing ceremony was upon them. Randy felt her heart drop into her stomach as the staff of the convention bid the participants farewell. As the cosplayers trudged out of the hotel to find their rides home, Chance hugged Randy goodbye. "Whelp, I've got to get home. It was nice to finally meet you in person, Rand."

Randy grinned and hugged him back. "Me too, Chance. Take care!"

Chance then gave a piece of paper to Natalie and kissed her forehead. "Here's my email, my home address, and my cell number. Love you, babe."

Natalie blushed. "Love you too. I'll text you my email and address."

Randy smiled. "Aww, you look so cute together!"

Natalie hugged her. "Thanks, I'll have Chance send you my email."

Suddenly, Randy realized something. "Say, you're not stuttering any more!"

Natalie looked surprised. "Oh…I guess I'm not. That's weird, I've stuttered all my life."

Randy grinned. "That's the power of love for ya."

Natalie blushed again. "I guess so. Goodbye Randy!"

And with that, she and Chance left. Anzu spoke up. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go home too."

Randy did her best to hide the horrible sadness she was feeling behind a mask. She tried to smile, but it seemed to come out more like a grimace. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"It will take a while to set up the portal, so you'll just have to be patient." Said Marik.

"I don't know about you, but I have to pee!" said Jonouchi, making a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Wait for me!" called Honda, running to catch up.

Bakura chuckled. "Perhaps we should all take a bathroom break."

Yugi and Anzu nodded while Kaiba rolled his eyes, but Yami waved them off. "You guys go ahead." He said.

Bakura, Anzu and Kaiba gave an inquisitive look to the pharaoh, but after Yugi whispered in their ears they looked like they understood, and they walked off. Then it was just Yami and Randy sitting on a bench. The awkward silence was almost unbearable. Randy felt as though she should say something. Here she was with the guy of her dreams, who happened to be leaving very soon, and her brain had seemed to shut down. _'Well, voice? I'm ready for some advise now…aaaaany time now…'_

'_Sorry girl, this is one of those things you have to solve on your own.'_

'_Oh THANKS a million, any other time you've got advise ready to cram down my throat! Where is it now, you sadist?'_

'_My dear, you don't need my advise here. You're just going to have to trust your instincts. Good luck.'_

'_Hey, hey WAIT! Don't leave me alone!'_

But the voice didn't reply. Randy swore under her breath, and Yami gave her a weird look. Blushing, she said, "Ah, sorry. I was just…thinking out loud."

"Ah," said Yami, looking off into the distance. "I do that sometimes too."

She smiled in reminisce. "I know."

He raised an eyebrow, and then he smirked. "Ah yes, the anime."

She blushed and looked down. "Yeah…"

Cue another awkward silence. She tried desperately to think of something else to say. She finally came up with, "So, you're really going home, huh?"

He smiled, although it almost seemed to be a sad smile. "It appears so."

She didn't seem to know where to look. "You must be happy."

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am. But…" he glanced at Randy with a light blush on his face. "I'll miss you a lot."

She looked at him in surprise. He had said that so quietly that she almost hadn't heard it. He would miss her? She was about to reply, when Marik reappeared. "It's ready."

Her heart sank as Yugi and co. returned from their bathroom breaks. "I can't wait to get back to Domino," said Jonouchi enthusiastically. "I'm starved!"

Honda grabbed him and pulled him in for a noogie. "You're always starved!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Didn't you just have dinner a half-an-hour ago, Mutt?"

Randy watched them follow Marik out the door, still arguing about food. Yami stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Randy felt miserable. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Yami paused, opened his mouth as if to say something, and then shut it again, changing his mind. "So long, Randy." He said sadly, and he headed for the door.

All of a sudden, Randy couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what triggered it. Perhaps it was the wistful way he had said her name, or maybe it was just having to watch him walk away from her. Whatever it was, it made her run up to his retreating form and throw her arms around him from behind. Her wig fell off her head, and her real hair spilled out. "Yami, please wait! I tried to hold it in, but I just can't take it! Yami, I…I love you!"

.:.

Yami froze on contact. With those last three words coming from Randy's lips, his brain seemed to have short-circuited. Could he have possibly have heard right? Randy _loved_ him? No, there was no way he could have heard her right. He had to make sure.

"You…love me?" he asked, his voice trembling.

He heard her sniffle. Oh dear ra, she was _crying_! "Y-yes, and I don't c-care if you live in another dimension, or if you're thousands of years older than me, or even if you don't love me back! I—"

All of a sudden he turned around, swept her up in his arms, and kissed her. He felt her tense up in surprise, and he could taste the salty taste of her tears that had dripped down her face. It was bliss! When they finally broke away for air, he smiled at her. "Now when did I ever say I don't love you back?"

Her face still showed signs of shock. "B-but…y-you—"

He touched a finger to her lips. "I return your feelings is what 'I'. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I don't know what you could be thinking that would make you think otherwise!"

The tears returned to her eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. "Yami, I—"

But before she could finish, they were kissing again. Suddenly, they heard sniffling. They broke off and turned to see Yugi and co. sobbing profusely. Kaiba, wonder of wonders, was smiling. Not smirking, not snarling, but smiling. Jonouchi blew his nose on a hankie that had materialized seemingly out of nowhere. "Th-th-that was b-b-beautiful!" he said, blubbering away.

Anzu wiped a tear from her eye. "So does this mean you're staying here, Yami?"

Yami shook his head. "No, I'm still returning to Domino." He then turned to Randy, who looked like she was going to start crying again. "However, I will visit as often as I can for as long as it takes until you're old enough to live on your own – or with me, if circumstances are right."

Randy blushed. Suddenly, he heard Marik say, "You won't be able to visit that often, Pharaoh."

Yami turned to face Marik. "What do you mean?"

Marik crossed his arms. "Maybe you don't know, but the transportation spell takes a lot of energy to use. It's going to be all I can do just to get us back to Domino. Visiting once a week would be suicide. Once a month would be pushing it."

Yami bit his lip, and looked at Randy. "Will you wait for me?"

Randy kissed him on the cheek. "Forever. But I won't have to wait forever, because you can just come next year for the con."

Yami smiled warmly. "You know I will."

They embraced, and Randy whispered, "Goodbye Yami."

"Goodbye Randy. Make sure you tell your aunt goodbye for me."

Randy grinned. "Absolutely."

Yami took one last lingering look at the girl he loved, and stepped through the portal. The moment he was on the other side, the familiar scent of Domino city hit his nose. He breathed it in deeply. It was good to be back. But still, he already missed Randy. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Yugi looking at him worriedly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Yami smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine. After all, now I have something to look forward to. Only three-hundred and sixty-two more days until I get to see her again."

Yugi laughed. "A little eager, are we?"

Yami smirked. "I wouldn't tease if I were you; you would be the same if it were you and Anzu."

Yugi blushed. "Fair enough."

Yami and Yugi were suddenly both slapped on the back by Jonouchi. "Come on you two, we've still gotta introduce Yami to Yugi's grandpa!"

That's right; Yami had his own body now. How would Grandpa Mutou react to him? How would Yugi's mother react to him? Would he be accepted into the Mutou household? Would he have to go to school? One thing's for sure, life would definitely be different for Yami.

.:.:.

Afternote; Wow, I can't believe I actually finished this! THIS IS TEH GREATEST DAE OF MY LIIIIIIIFE! **inhale** I'm okay. Anyway, it's not quite done yet; there's still the epilogue and the sequel, so you have plenty of Randy and Yami fun left to enjoy. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers, and the wonderful person who bribed me with muffins. I'd also like to thank both of my previous beta readers, even though they didn't actually do anything. Thanks for putting up an effort anyway. Smell you later!

~DaAmazingMeepers=3


	14. Epilogue: Dreaming or not

**ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS: **I am holding a fanart contest! The one who draws Randy and Yami the best will get a drawing from me of whatever they want (except yaoi, yuri, and Naruto characters). So ready your pencils, and see y'all in the sequel!

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Yu-Gi-Oh GX wouldn't exist! I only own my OC's.

.:.:.

Epilogue; Dreaming (Or Not)

Randy missed Yami already. He had only been gone for a few hours, but there was already a hole in her heart where he once was. It was wonderful to find out that he loved her back, of course, but with him gone it just hurt all the more. _'How the heck am I supposed to survive without him for a whole year? Can you answer me that, voice?'_ she thought, but the voice seemed to have vanished without a trace.

When Aunt Cher came to pick Randy up and found her without the spiky-haired pharaoh, she was a bit surprised, but not too much. "After all, he does belong in his own dimension." She said. "The question is, will you be okay?"

Randy was surprised. "What do you mean?"

Aunt Cher smirked. "What, you thought I didn't notice the way you were acting around him? You're definitely crushing on him."

Randy blushed. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Well, maybe only to me. Does he know you like him? And does he like you back?"

Randy's face adopted a foolish grin. "Yeeeeeees."

Aunt Cher let out a loud whoop. "I'd hug you, but I have to drive."

Randy smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, but please don't—"

"I know, don't tell your mom. No prob."

Randy sighed with relief. "Thanks, Aunt Cher."

Finally, they arrived home. It was decided that Randy and her mom would stay one more night at Aunt Cher's house before going home. Randy trudged past her mom, up the stairs, and into her room. She didn't even change out of her costume before she collapsed into her bed. Sleep was upon her in an instant.

Randy looked around her. He was in a field of tall grass, and the tallest tree she had ever seen was standing a little to her left. Except for that tree, it was nothing but tall grass for as far as the eye could see. She gazed at the far horizon in wonder. "Wow, this is so…"

Just then, she heard a voice behind her that made her heart skip a beat. "Randy?"

She froze, and then slowly turned around. There was Yami, spiky hair and all. He looked just as shocked as Randy felt. She felt tears come to her eyes. She ran towards him, seeming to go faster with every step she took. Finally, she reached him and threw herself into his arms. He fell backwards with the momentum and landed on his back. "Yami, it's you!" said Randy. "This is the best dream ever!"

Yami looked very confused. "What do you mean? This is my dream!"

Randy frowned. "Nuh uh! It's my dream!"

"Actually, it's both of yours." Said a voice from behind them.

They both quickly got up and looked to see…Marik?

"What's going on, Marik?" asked Yami.

Marik smirked. "Well now, Pharaoh, you must be losing your touch – you didn't even notice when I put a connection spell on the two of you."

Randy looked in confusion at Yami. "What's a connection spell?"

Yami looked rather irritated. "It's a spell that allows two people to be connected in their dreams or otherwise. Why didn't you ask me first?" he asked Marik.

Marik rolled his eyes. "What fun would that be? Besides," he said smirking at Randy. "Little Randy seemed to want all the help she could get."

It was then that Randy stumbled upon a shocking realization. "It was you! You were the voice in my head, weren't you?"

Marik shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

Yami looked at Randy, alarmed. "Marik's been talking to you as a voice inside your head?"

Randy held up her hands in protest. "It's okay, all he did was give me advise and stuff."

"Not that you took any of it." Snorted Marik. "You're girlfriend is one stubborn woman, Pharaoh."

Yami shook his head. "Never mind that, what's the deal with this connection spell?"

Marik nodded. "Ah yes, that. Every night, after you fall asleep, you will be able to meet with each other in your dreams. The setting will be different every time, so enjoy this location while you can. When you wake up, you will be just as rested as if you weren't connected, but I assure you that everything you do with each other here is real. In other words," he said, smirking, "If you decide to do something naughty, I suggest you use protection."

Yami and Randy both blushed a bright red. "We get the picture." Mumbled Yami.

Marik grinned. "Good. Then I suppose I'll be off."

He turned to leave, when Yami stopped him. "Hold it, Marik. I know for a fact that connection spells take up a lot of energy, and you used up a lot of your energy just doing those transportation spells. Not only that, but you and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. So why are you helping us? What do you get out of this?"

Marik turned to smirk at Yami. "Oh trust me, I get plenty out of this deal. I'm not doing any of it for you."

And with that, he took a few more steps and vanished into thin air. For a moment, neither of them spoke. It was just Randy and Yami in the silence, thinking about all that had happened. Finally, Randy spoke up, blushing as she did so. "Just so you know, I'd rather we didn't…ah…have sex yet."

Yami's own face was a bright red. "I understand. I'll wait as long as it takes."

Randy smiled. "I knew I'd picked the right guy!"

Yami smirked. "Now, I think it's time we made up for lost time."

They embraced and kissed. They didn't come up for air for a long, long time.

**The End**

.:.:.

Afternote; Well, this is it, the very end of the story. I can't believe I've finally reached this moment! This is crazy! Not to worry though, there will be a sequel. It's already all mapped out in my mind, I just need to type it out. I love you all, I hope to see you in the next story, and please don't forget to vote in my poll!

~DaAmazingMeepers=3


End file.
